Turned and never looking back, maybe?
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: The gang left Chloe and it changed her life forever. Just when she thinks she can finally find her feet again, she is smacked in the face with the biggest reminder of her past possible. Reeling with shock, she sees an old threat rising again to tear apart the new family she built for herself. Can Chloe protect the ones she loves, or will old passions arise, sparking new conflicts?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe pov

Sighing i glanced at the clock again, the ticks sounded like gunshots to my super sensitive hearing. The teacher calling my name drew my attention back the class and i glanced at the equation on the board, studying it for a few seconds i turned to the teacher answering clearly"3.64 recurring" the teacher blinked and glanced down at the paper in her hands before responding slowly "correct?" the way she said it made it sound like a question. Glancing back at the clock i counted down to the bell, cringing instinctively when it went off, _god it felt like someone just drove an ice pick through my head._ Grabbing my stuff I jumped up and was out of the room before the bell finished ringing.

Out in the hall way sents assaulted my nose and I held my breath as I went past the boys toilets, I learnt that one the hard way, reaching the cafeteria I loaded my plate and took my seat with my friends, sandwiched between Ash and May, our little group was made up entirely of super naturals, Ash is a vampire (and no the myths are not true no sparkling or turning to dust in sunlight) May is a witch, across from me sat Grayson he is a werewolf (he and Ash had a rocky relationship to start with but they got over it eventually) then next to him was his mate Lydia she is a skin walker but her powers are dormant and she doesn't shift. We five are the popular crowd here and that is probably because our exclusiveness we only let other supes in and we have to like them too so there are not many candidates for new members.

"Hey guess what?" May said as I sat down, smiling to myself I answered her bubbly tone with one of my own "what?" "Well I heard from Giovanni and her friends that they heard from Alice that she heard the principle talking to some new students this morning so we may meet them in afternoon classes." "Them?" "oh yeah there are three of them they all came together a girl and two boys, I wonder if any of them will be supes" the last bit was said almost as though she was thinking out loud so I didn't bother responding, besides my mind was far away thinking about two boys and a girl who left me a very long time ago, my hand automatically went to my side were the worst of the scars were. I was just starting to drift into a flash back when a hand on my shoulder jolted me back to full awareness. Glancing over I realised it was Ash trying to get my attention; looking at me he murmured "where were you just then? You looked like you were miles away." Giving him my best smile I replied "I was just thinking about the past" and I know he was seeing what only his freaky vampire eyes could see under the well applied makeup I always wore, were the scars from when I was turned large crescents made up of irregular dashes. Sighing I whispered "let it go." He frowned and looked like he was going to argue about it when the doors opened and three students walked in. two boys and one girl.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god it was them my gaze landed on Tori first the sister i had never had, then Simon the goofy brother i had always dreamed of and then there was Derek my mate my one true love, all of whom had betrayed me and left me in the dust after they very rudely kicked me to the curb.

 **Flashback…**

Sitting up in bed I stretched and winced at the sore spot on my back from yesterday Simon and Tori had been arguing and then Tori's powers had lashed out and thrown a teapot at me, i now had a very impressive bruise on my back. Derek had not been happy he had called a family conference about it after he told me to go to bed. Shaking my head i slid out of bed and trailed down stairs looking for everyone, but the house was unnaturally quiet and i began to panic slightly until i saw the note on the kitchen counter. _Its fine they've just gone out and they'll be back later._ Stepping over i started to read the note. It read as follows

Dear Chloe, sorry but thought it would be better for everyone if we went our separate ways it's not safe for you with us so we've left. There is spare money in the cupboard and we left your stuff we also called your dad and told him you will be coming home, while we were talking your aunt came up so we told him the truth he was upset to learn about your aunt's death. We're all really sorry Chloe but after yesterday it became clear that you are too fragile to keep up with us so we hope you will be safer with your father. Yours sincerely kit, Simon, Tori, and Derek.

Their names were all in their own writing however the main letter was in Derek's writing as my gaze flicked back over the letter i noticed little spots on it, tear stains i touched one and found it wet, reaching up i brushed my fingertips under my eyes and they came away glistening with tears blinking i wondered when i had started crying. turning i darted out the back door and stood bare foot in the clearing gasping as tears streamed down my face. a howl echoed through the woods and my thoughts immediately went to Derek jerking i ran towards the sound calling Derek's name. when i reached a clearing i collapsed in a trembling sobbing heap, a twig snapping had my head popping up as i wiped tears out of my eyes hoping it would be Derek. however the voice i heard was not his "hello pet what have we got here a little lost lamb all alone in the middle of the woods" i blinked slowly as i registered the shifting colours of his eyes blue and silver, i recognized that Derek's eyes did that when his wolf was taking over. _Oh shit._ "Werewolf" the word escaped before i could stop it. The man's head came up and he gave me a funny look "who are you?" he demanded coming closer "how do you know what i am?" gasping i backpedal quickly "i...i...i your e...eyes" he paused and studied me and i watched him draw in a deep lungful of air and then smile "you smell of wolf, were is your little wolf buddy?" another tear escaping i whispered "he left" he frowned and then smiled "oh well if he doesn't want you i will enjoy his left over's" and then he lunged. from there my visual memories became blurred and disjointed from the pain although i remember the feel of every bite that tore through my flesh the feel of his teeth brush my bone as he ripped at my body after a time he seemed to get board and backed off he looked me over and snarled at me _when had he shifted_ i pondered that briefly before giving up not really caring anymore what he was going to do with me now. "Well little lamb i will leave you now and maybe later i will come back and see if you are still alive"

Terror shot through me at being left here like this i tried to speak, to beg him to just finish me off but no sound left my lips, as a new pain was stealing the breath from my lungs. It felt like ice crawling through my veins, freezing my limbs and slowly stealing the life from me. Darkness pressed in on all sides, smothering me like a heavy wool blanket, breathing became more and more difficult and then suddenly the wieght was gone and so was the pain i sat up slowly expecting there to be pain but there was none glancing around i saw a pale figure walking towards me gasping i staggered to my feet and when i looked down briefly i gasped a second time there i was i looked asleep well except for the massive mauling and disfigurement, turning back i looked once more at the ghostly figure i now recognised "mom" i whispered she smiled at me and i raced towards her being enveloped in her loving embrace made tears spring to my eyes. "Oh Chloe my darling i love you so much but you have to go back." "Wha...what?" i looked up at her "why?" "Because darling it's not your time yet you have much left to see and do and experience." She replied looking sad, i sighed and hugged her tighter refreshing my memories of her face and her smell, i finally let go and stepped back, i gave her a sad smile which she returned before i turned and laid back down over my body with a sigh i willed myself to wake up, to live, to not die and disappoint my mother.

The pain returned and i struggled to hold onto life hours later i heard footsteps followed by the voice from earlier talking quietly almost to himself "oh my, your still alive little lamb. i must say that is a surprise most girls exposed to wolf saliva die with the hour but not you, you are a survivor aren't you?" sucking a shuddering breath i responded slowly with long pauses to catch my breath but he waited and listened as i spoke "I'm not just any old girl, I'm a necromancer" he jerked slightly looking surprised, then let out a little laugh and said guess I've done you a favour then making you stronger" i let out a chocked gurgling laugh and replied "more likely, you have doomed the people of the world when the ghosts finally get to me and i snap, ill just do more damage now" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "you know what? i think your right, so on that note i am out of here you can go on a rampage on your, own i don't need the packs hatred thank you very much." And with that he was gone, vanishing into the wood.

I laid on the forest floor for many hour the sun had begun to set before i suddenly noticed the pain was fading after another hour or two i had to amend that statement the pain was changing not fading the agony in my flesh disappeared slowly but now my bones were burning with agony, it felt like someone was sawing them up and setting them on fire. The first snap startled me so much i jerked and more pain shivered down my spine followed by more snaps and a horrible grinding noise, which was promptly accompanied by this blood curdling wail that tore through the night it took me a second to realise this noise was coming from me. This continued for some time till with a final shudder i stood and i was a wolf.

 **Flashback end...**

That was the single most terrible night of my life, and it was mostly his fault, if he hadn't left i wouldn't have been there, if he hadn't left he could have protected me, if he hadn't left i wouldn't be as stronger as i am today and i wouldn't change that for the world, i learnt some very tough lessons that day.

I came back to myself slowly and realised i had been staring at him he was smiling slightly as he looked at me, i scowled and turned to my friends "hey I'm going for a walk shout if you need me" they all shot me concerned looks but they all agreed and said their goodbyes. I stood and made a beeline for the doors taking a wide berth around Derek, Simon and Tori, who all looked slightly shocked to see me but even more shocked to see me walking away from them. Once out in the hallway i took of jogging, footsteps silent on the lino floor when i reached the library i slipped into my favourite corner and picked up the book i had been reading yesterday, turning to the page i had been on last. Peace filled me as i began to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. "You ask her." "No you ask her" "you're the one who said we should talk to her" "yeah and i also said you should ask her" closing the book she rubbed her temples and sighed Simon and Tori's bickering wasn't going away in fact it was getting louder, though had she been human she wouldn't have been able to hear them. Without turning around i said "if either of you want to speak to me you better do it now because i would like to finish this book before the bell." Both shut up for a minute before Simon whispered "how did she hear us?" i smiled to myself and waited after another beat of silence footsteps sounded as they both approached. Tori spoke first "hey Chloe what are you doing way out here and not back in buffalo with your dad?" smirking i turned in my seat and looked at them then i said "i never went home, i didn't feel like being a doormat any more so i did my own thing and it worked out great for me i have new friends that actually care about me and a new school were I'm popular so what I'm doing here as you asked is thriving" they both looked at me stunned then Simon said "we care about you Chloe" i let out a startled laugh "ha yeah sure you do that must be why you kicked me to the curb and took off with the flimsiest excuse you could find." By the end i knew my expression was dark and voice bitter but hey they taught me a tough lesson, and it had been hard to swallow. I studied their shocked expressions before turning back to my book and continuing where i left off, i could tell they hadn't left yet so i said quietly "you can go now" their footsteps retreated but then Tori's (the lighter of the two) stopped and she turned back and said "you know you've turned into a real bitch you know that Chloe." With a sad smile i looked up and said "yeah i know" Tori looked shocked for a moment (seemed like that was the only expression they know at the moment) before she turned and stalked of catching up to Simon who had paused a few steps behind her, before leaving together.

Turning my gaze back to my book i tried to ignore the wet spot that appeared on the page in front of me, as i tried to keep reading. After i read the same line for the tenth time i gave up and closed the book before putting it back on the shelf and meandering through the library. Suddenly it dawned on me that the only reason Derek, Simon, and Tori would move was if the Edison group was on their heels again. Turning i made beeline for the cafeteria when i got there i loped over to the table and flopped back in my seat grabbing everyone's attention with my fear filled gaze. Ash leaned over and grabbed her forearms asking quietly "what's wrong Chloe?" "i...i...i" i sucked in a deep breath and calmed myself down before trying again "the new students i know them they were the teens i was on the run with before" the table was instantly full of angry exclamation but i quieted them as quickly as i could "listen i don't give a damn about them but hem being here means the Edison group is on their trail still and i wont risk them coming here and catching all of you guys as well, if they know we are friends, you guys will immediately become targets" the table was silent as they digested this and then Ash turned and said "well i haven't had a good fight in a long time" with his trade mark rakish grin "oh my god no you guys can't fight for me this isn't fair it's my fault" i exclaimed shocked at his declaration they all looked at me and then Grayson said what i really needed to hear but at the moment didn't want to hear, "you are part of our family we look out for our family no matter what the threat may be, because we love you and we need you to be our little groups leader you brought us together and we will keep us together." Shocked silence met his words, Grayson wasn't much for speaking normally and i think that was the most he had ever said in one go. As people slowly got over their shock at Grayson speaking they all agreed with his sentiment, and i had to blink away tears "oh you guys" i sniffled and they all jumped up and came and sandwiched me in the middle of a huge group hug. Laughing i gazed around at the faces of the people i loved most in this world and realised i had broken my one main rule, don't let people close again, _oh well I've done it now night as well enjoy it_ i thought. Relaxing i let their love envelope me and felt true happiness for the first time in so long, a little laugh bubbled up inside me as i though about how we must look to everyone else, and i let it loose the tinkling sound amazing my friends, in the whole yeah they had known me they had never heard me laugh like this sure i had chuckled and smiled but i had never let loose and had a proper laugh, soon they were all joining in as they must have caught on to what i was trying o get out between laughter "we...look...ohmygod... i can't...ican'tbreathe" i struggled to catch my breath as the laughter slowly died down pulling back we all settled back in our seats wiping tears out of our eyes. With a sigh i looked them all i the eye before i stated "so we fight" the unanimous response was "hell yes!" a smile tugged at my lips as i looked at the family i had built for myself and managed to fool myself into thinking i didn't care too deeply about, when they really meant the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek pov

She came in looking terrified and panicked and she spoke with her friends for a while but the cafeteria was too noisy for my werewolf hearing to pick up what they were saying, then the werewolf spoke for a bit and everyone looked at him like he had just grown a second head and i wondered what he said, but then they all started agreeing with what he said heads bobbing with their enthusiasm to get their point across. Then Chloe started crying and they all jumped up and squashed her in the middle of a huge group hug, i could see some people staring at them and then Chloe started laughing, then suddenly they were all laughing then they all sat down and started talking again but it seemed calmer now with a less hectic feel to it. I sighed and looked around _where were Simon and Tori? They said they were going to check out their lockers but they weren't back yet_ just as i was preparing to go after them i saw them re enter the cafeteria, Tori looked pissed and Simon didn't look much happier. Preparing for the worst i was startled when i heard their conversation as they got closer, "god who knew Chloe could be such a bitch, it's like she's a completely different person." I blinked confused, no not my Chloe surely. she didn't look any different, except she had grown up and filled out in all the right places in the year since i saw her last and her hair was blonde again and much longer. But still when i was watching her with her friends a minuet ago she seemed like the same old Chloe.

Simon plopped down next to me and Tori sat on the other side "so why were you just talking about Chloe when you said you were going to check out your lockers?" i asked in a casual way, Simon chocked on his mouthful of drink and i swear some came out his nose before he swiped his arm across his mouth and shot me a dirty look, Tori just looked like i slapped her then she scowled and said "yeah fine we went to speak to Chloe, to see why she was here not with her dad, and she like totally blew up at us but like really calmly, she was like scary cold and she accused us of not caring about her and treating her like a door mat and it was just so not like her, and then when i called a bitch she just said i know, but she looked kinda sad," Tori trailed of looking thoughtful and i stifled the urge to growl at her for calling my mate a bitch but at the same time i wanted to shake her and demand she tells me the truth because there was no way the Chloe i knew would be so bitter and angry.

Glancing over i watched Chloe as she finished her lunch and laughed at something that the guy sitting next to her said then someone over the table said something and she blushed and looked at the same guy as before and then burst out laughing he did to as did the rest of the table, i didn't miss the longing gazes the rest of the student body sent their way as though wishing they could be a part of that aura of love and laughter, hell i wished i could be part of it. I sighed and looked at Tori and Simon sitting next to me and decided we needed to get to the bottom of this Chloe conundrum.

The bell rang and the cafeteria began to empty Chloe and her table left together before splitting off into groups in the hall way i glanced at my schedule i had English next in room D04 swapping pages i looked at the map and found the room i needed, i headed there and when i walked in i saw Chloe sat at the back with to the girl who had been sitting next to her at lunch. she had smooth brown hair and wide hazel eyes which were looking right at me, i glanced at Chloe, to see she was looking at her friend, i knew she knew i was there i could tell by the tension in her shoulders, but she didn't look at me even when i sat next to her she just turned her head to look directly at her friend who was leaning back slightly so she could glare at me around Chloe, i shifted slightly maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to sit here. When class started Chloe looked to the front of class and refused to even glance my way. Well she defiantly wasn't pleased to see me although the scowl from earlier should probably have given that one away.

The teacher was assigning us partners to complete the project with; when she reached Chloe I desperately hoped that it would me who would be her partner. "Chloe you will be working with… Derek," I didn't hear much else of what the teacher said I was too busy congratulating myself, when suddenly a small paper ball landed on my desk glancing around nobody was looking my way so I mentally shrugged and opened it. On the paper was neat flowing scrip I hadn't seen in nearly a year. Chloe. I quickly scanned through what she had written.

 _Derek I'll be at the library from 3 on Friday we can do our project then, Chloe._

I reread it but it didn't change, it was just that one line. I was confused didn't she want to talk about what happened a year ago, _maybe she does but she just doesn't want to come right out and say it, yeah that made sense_ I thought. Satisfied I made some quick notes on what the project was and what I would need to do for it. Glancing at the clock I realised we had about ten minutes left and so I started the project, we had to write a story about yourself and your partner.

When the bell went I flinched, and I noticed Chloe did too and then before I could ask her about it she was gone. I stared after her feeling slightly lost. Her friend stalked over and scowled at me then she said, "I hope your happy, you vile, conniving, piece of shit" then she turned and raced after her friend. I blinked slowly not really sure were that had come from, _jeeze what had Chloe told them about us_. Grabbing my stuff I pulled out my schedule and realised I had wood shop next looking over the map. Room T06 heading there I walked in and saw the other werewolf _oh this is just going to be fantastic,_ I gazed around to see if any more of Chloe's new friends were here, nope just him _well it could be worse_ , **not sure how,** _oh so now you speak up_ I only got a grunt in response from my wolf and I sighed. Walking up to a random table I grabbed a stool and sat down. The teacher came in and the lesson started. The hour passed relatively quickly, we were making props and pieces of scenery for the school play, I made a very rough three legged stool which the teacher seemed amazed byand said we would be finishing them of next time.

The bell rang signalling the end of school and I grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the exit, I met Simon and Tori by the car and they both got in the truck without a word. The car ride home was quiet to say the least. When we got home Tori disappeared to her room, moments later I heard faint sobs. I winced, I felt horrible not just for myself but for Simon and Tori too, we were all hurt by Chloe's attitude today as well as confused and shocked. Simon mumbled something about grabbing a snack and I was heading to find dad when i saw him sat in the living room staring at the wall, with a blank expression on his face. Approaching slowly i laid a hand on his shoulder, his head shot up and he let out a startled grunt when he saw it was me he sighed and said "Derek how many times have i asked you to not be so damn quiet, you nearly scared the life out of me." I frowned and said "we saw Chloe at school today." Dad stood and stared at me as though i was an alien, "you what?" "Chloe was at school and me and Simon and Tori all saw her, Simon and Tori spoke to her and Tori said she had turned into a real bitch." Dad looked confused and said "Chloe?" "Yeah" my voice was quiet and sad sounding. I tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace. I sat down on the sofa next to him and recounted our day at school. He frowned through most of it and when i told him about what Tori and Simon had said that Chloe had accused them of, he looked slightly shocked and almost angry. "What! Where does she get of saying that?" "I don't know" i replied "i don't know" shaking my head i stood and headed up to my room.

Simon pov

I was watching the ball levitating when the door opened distracting me and causing the ball to drop, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Sitting up on the bed i looked at the door way and there stood a very unlikely site. Tori with no makeup on in jeans and a tank top with puffy eyes and wet hair. She looked at me and said "c...can i c...come in?" the words were broken up by sniffles and she looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. "Yeah sure come on in" i said to her she walked in sat on the bed next to me. Then she started sobbing and i wrapped my arms around her, she crumpled and fell into the hug, sobbing and mumbling incoherently. Mostly about Chloe and how her changing was all their fault, that they shouldn't have left her, shouldn't have abandoned her. As she spoke guilt washed through me and i felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes, it was true if we hadn't left her she wouldn't have changed and become so bitter. For the last year we had all felt sad for leaving Chloe behind but we had all thought she would appreciate our concern for her well being, and go home and have a normal life and be happy. Derek had been upset about the idea of leaving her and her replacing him, but when weighed up against his fear of her getting hurt he had felt that it would be better for her if he let her go. So he did and this is how he is repaid for his sacrifice. I frowned, pity and anger warring in me for dominance, in the end i settled for anger it was easier to feel. Tapping Tori's shoulder i got her attention and said to her "you shouldn't cry for her, we sent her home to protect her if she chose not to go home and it made her this way it is not our fault!" she looked shocked then thoughtful, before nodding slowly "yeah i guess your right, it was her choice not to go home. But why do you think she felt like we treated her like a door mat?" i sighed "i don't know, maybe she needed the excuse to help her make this decision to not go home?" i shrugged slightly as i said it not sure what to say anymore i felt like this person was no longer the Chloe we had loved as part of our family "she seems stronger" i said thinking out loud. She didn't jump at the slightest noise and she seemed like she didn't fear anything anymore. Tori nodded looking as sad as before. "It's like losing her all over again but this time it's not like we can visit, she's just changed." She sighed and stood leaving without a word. I flopped back on the bed trying to get the ball to levitate again but it remained stubbornly on the floor not even twitching. With a groan i rolled over and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep full of dark monsters and Chloe, but she wasn't fleeing them, she was leading them.

Chloe's pov

With a little growl i stalked through my house, heading straight for the gym up stairs. When i first moved here it was one of the very first things i had changed and added it as working out helped calm the anger down but i couldn't workout at school for the obvious reason, that people would freak out if they saw a girl my size bench pressing the weight of a bus without breaking a sweat. Hoping onto the treadmill i set it to a quick jog and started running allowing my mind to wonder to today's events. _They are here!_ the thoughts jumped around in my head making it hard to focus, a small part of me had wanted to run over and hug them when i first saw them but it had quickly been squashed by the part of me that remembered reading that letter from them and how condescending it had sounded as though i was a small child and they though the idea of me being fine on my own was ridiculous this was supported by the way Tori reacted when she heard i had never gone home. My steps faltered slightly i hadn't seen or heard from my dad in nearly two years now, not that i saw him much before but still he must worry, maybe later ill send him a text telling him I'm fine . I quickly dismissed the idea it would be safer for him if her just thought i was dead. Hitting the stop button i got of the treadmill and stepped over to the weights lifting and tossing the little dumbbells around in a series of manoeuvres to help tone up my muscles not that i really needed to, i was covered head to toe in very impressive muscles especially for someone my size, all the girls wanted me on their team during gym.

I remained in the gym for a couple of hours till my stomach started grumbling. Chuckling to myself i jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen quickly whipping up dinner. 20 minutes later i was sat in front of the TV watching you've been framed as i ate tomato pasta. Later that night as i lay in bed trying to sleep images of the Edison group chasing me, Simon, Tori and Derek plagued me. Till i finally fell into a shallow restless sleep at about 2am. Only to wake up three hours later, knowing i wasn't going to get back to sleep i stood up and stretched. The pulling in my muscles reminded me i hadn't shifted in three days. Being a hybrid i didn't have to shift but if i didn't i got aggressive and snippy. So 5 minutes later i was out in the woods crouching i focused on my wolf and moments later i was a wolf, i had always felt bad for Derek, because when i started shifting regularly i found that it didn't hurt me in the slightest, didn't even take long either, maybe a couple of seconds. I wasn't sure if this was because i was a hybrid or if it was due to what the Edison group did but whatever it was i was thankful it didn't hurt me to shift, i had enough anger issues without adding wolf issues to the pile.

Taking off i raced through the woods feeling the leaf littler beneath my paws and the wind tugging at my fur i relished the quickly cooling air. The air made me realise we wouldn't have many warm nights left winter was truly on its way we had been lucky to have such mild weather all through the autumn. I was distracted from this line of thought when i caught a sent up ahead, slowing i approached cautiously. Ghosting through the trees i paused for a moment and shifted, lucky for me i had worked out pretty quick how to shift from wolf to human and have clothes on when i did, i don't know if its magic or what but if i think about my cloths when i shift they appear on me just like that. Continuing forward on two feet instead of four i peered through some braches and caught sight of a hunched form on the ground. I frowned and a cloud shifted in the sky, lighting up the clearing in front of me. It was Derek. I gasped involuntarily and his head came up to look at me he squinted and i knew he couldn't see me clearly. With an inhuman howl his back shot up and fur covered his body as his change completed. He looked up again and our gazes met. I sighed and he took half a step towards me. Turning tail i bolted for home running as fast as two legs could carry me. Half way home i realised he was gonna catch me and i needed to shift. Taking a running leap over a river i shifted mid leap and hoped when i did i was out of site. i took off running again and reached home much faster than i would have on two legs shifting i grabbed the door handle and slipped inside and jogged up stairs to take a shower before school started.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's pov

I chased the scent for a long time and then it vanished on the edge of a wide river i stood there for a minute wondering if i should chase the sent more or head back. The rising sun answered for me and sent me racing back home as fast as my four legs would carry me. When i reached the clearing i shifted and jogged back to the house after dressing again.

After i showered and changed i headed downstairs for breakfast and found i was the first one up. Looking at the clock above the cooker i was it was only 6:15am, well that explains why no one was up yet. Today was Friday and i was going to meet Chloe at the library after school, an involuntary smile tugged at my lips before i remembered her attitude yesterday and the smile faded. Searching through the cupboards i some cereal and poured it into a bowl before slouching at the table, staring into the bowl i realised i forgot to put milk in the bowl. Sighing i stood strode over to the fridge and grabbed the milk out of the fridge, and slopped some into the bowl. Sitting back down i grabbed a spoon and ate in quickly. When i finished i grabbed my school bag and flipped through my books when i reached the English project i paused and read through what i had written the day before. Pulling out a pen i started writing again pausing here and there to think. About an hour later dad trailed down stairs looking rumpled, Standing i pulled the carfare of coffee of the hot plate and poured him some. 30 minutes into my writing i had made a pot, as my eye lids had begun to droop.

By the time Tori and Simon had showered and dressed as well as eaten breakfast it was time to leave packing up my stuff i grabbed the keys to the truck and waved for Simon and Tori to hurry up. They exited the house arguing and bickering as per usual, some things never change. Once every one was in the vehicle i put the key in the ignition and started off for school.

As we were driving i spotted a woman up ahead jogging, her blonde ponytail swinging side to side as she ran, she had a large rucksack on her back that looked like it should weigh a tone but it didn't seem to hinder her stride at all. As we drew level i kept glancing at her profile and i realised it was Chloe, i gaped at her gaze shooting between the road and her, for a little while she kept pace with the car and we were doing 20 mph as were in a 'school zone'. Then she glanced at us and slowed slightly, looking annoyed as though it was our fault she decided to jog to school or something.

Driving on i couldn't get that image out of my head, Chloe had hated running. This was just another sign that our Chloe had changed, almost beyond recognition. When we reached school we all headed in and checked with our schedules all of us were in different forms. Sighing i checked were E01 was and headed straight there.

Chloe POV

I jogged to school most days as the more i physically exercised the calmer my wolf was, usually after a proper run like this morning i wouldn't need to run to school but my wolf was agitated. so here i was jogging along when i spot a truck out the corner of my eye, i automatically sped up to keep pace with it and when i glanced over i saw Derek looking at me with this look on his face like i wasn't wearing any pants or something. Dropping back i realised he was probably shocked to see me running, i used to hate running but that was before i was any good at it, now running was effortless and i didn't trip half as much. I reached school i decent time and made a beeline for the nearest toilet disappearing into a cubical i changed into jeans and a t-shirt, pulling out a hoodie too and tied it around my waist. at the bottom of the bag was a much smaller bag with my note pad and pencil case as well as my homework, pulling it out i shoved my jogging gear into the bottom of the bigger bag and quickly pulled out my hair brush and some makeup. Exiting the cubical i quickly wiped the smudged makeup of my face and was just about to apply some more, when the last person i wanted to bump into like this walked right in and stopped dead to stare at me. "Hi Tori, what's up?" she just looked at me and touched her face looking at me she said slowly, "what happened?" smiling sadly i murmured "it's a long story and we don't have time" turning i hurriedly applied new makeup skilfully hiding the evidence of the wolf attack. once done i pulled my hair out of it pony tail and brushed it before arranging it around my face shoving the stuff in my bag i glanced over at Tori who whistled and said "wow you've gotten good at that" a blush tickled at my cheeks at the compliment and i mumbled a quiet thanks before ducking out of the toilet and heading for my form.

I reached form well before the bell rang and plopped down in my seat next to Ash. He looked at me and instantly new something was wrong. "what is it? What happened?" he looked terrified, and I tried to sooth him waving my hand slightly I gave him my best smile. And said "it's fine, when I was re applying makeup tori walked in and saw me, without any on" he gasped and looked around and said "what did she say" "Well she wanted to know what had happened, but I said it was a long story and that we didn't have time, then I left." He looked troubled and muttered something about 'convincing' her she didn't see anything. Sighing I turned to him and said "don't, they were going to find out eventually." He looked at me shocked and I clarified " I don't plan on telling them anything if they want to know they will just have to work it out for themselves. For someone who knows about wolves there are enough clues to find the truth" now he looked intrigued "how long?" surprised I let out a little laugh and thought briefly "I'm gonna give them a week" he snorted and said "better make that two" grinning I turned in my seat to face him properly I held out my hand "bet on it?" he grinned back "hell yeah, how much?" "£20, and looser pays for lunch out at the weekend " he pursed his lips before nodding and gripping my hand in my in a firm hand shake "you're on".

Tori pov

Those scars had looked old, but at the time they must have been horrible. I sat all through form thinking about them and Chloe's horrified expression when I walked in. the way she had applied the makeup and concealer looked very well practiced, like she had always been doing it. It was weird, especially as the Chloe I knew never wore makeup , but then with scars like that I can see why someone would start.

First period was English which I had with Simon. When we had sat down I told him about what I saw in the toilets. He was shocked and confused. Leaning over he whispered "what do you think happened?" frowning I replied "I don't know, I asked but she totally shut me down and practically ran out of the toilet." Looking thoughtful Simon said "well we have gym after lunch all the year has it together so you could ask her then if she isn't in any of your other classes. Blinking I thought about it for a minute, "yeah that is actually not a bad idea." Simon looked so proud.

The day passed quickly and now it was fourth period, gym class. Heading to the girls locker room I found a spot and striped down changing quickly into my gym kit. As I stood back up I saw Chloe exit the girls toilet already in a vest top and shorts. As I looked at her I noticed faint crescents on her arms and legs, and I realised they were more scars. Before I could corner her to ask about them coach came in and said "come on ladies time to play some doge ball the boys will be joining us so it will be mixed teams today" this insisted a flurry of existed whispers from the girls around me. But all I saw was Chloe's smug smirk.

Down in the gym the coach called everyone to attention "okay the team leaders will be max foster and tori bea" I blinked in surprise "tori as your new why don't you pick first" the other guy groaned but I just stepped up and looked over the sea of faces, when I spotted Derek I grinned and called out "Derek" the other guy, max I think grinned like I just handed him a winning lottery ticket and shouted "Cleo" I was confused for a second till I realised that must be the name she goes by here. Chloe sauntered out and smiled politely at the boy before glancing our way smirking again, like she had some little secret she couldn't wait to tell us.

Simon ended up on our team and Chloe's friends ended up on her team. Finally with teams of 30 each we headed out on to the court the teacher said "as there are so many of you we will use 5 balls" there were more excited whispers and more than half of max's team were looking at Chloe, she grinned and turned shouting to the crowd "who's gonna win ?" the reply was deafening, and I saw Derek wince as the crowded roared back "WE WILL!" the teacher called everyone to attention and then blew the whistle. Every one exploded into action. Chloe lead the charge the whole of the other team came rushing forward and snagged all 5 balls. Then the chaos started balls flew everywhere taking out half out team before we could gather our wits. Derek snagged a ball and hulled it back towards an unsuspecting student on the other team it connected with a dull pong noise, and the kid scowled and stomped of the court to sit in the side lines opposite half our team.

I watched amazed as the rest of our team focused on try to get Chloe out, trying being the key word here. Chloe was on fire moving fluidly through her team never stopping completely when a ball landed in front of her she just changed direction, but the movement was so fast it was like she had been going to go that direction anyway. It was weird to watch, I saw her scoop up a ball and suddenly it was smacking into my legs I looked down in shock and slowly left the pitch.

5 minutes later there was one person left on each team and it was Chloe and Derek, they hurled balls back and forwards, for maybe 20 minutes, but they never made contact until Chloe suddenly did this funny twist in mid-air and redirected the ball coming at her with the back of her hand the move shocked Derek so much the ball smacked him straight in the chest, and that was that the game was over. Cheers echoed through the gym from the other team chanting "CLEO! CLEO!" and our team, well they didn't seem that bothered although I noticed Derek was getting more than a few speculative looks. But of course Derek was too busy staring after Chloe with this weird look on his face.

Chloe pov

The adrenaline surging through my veins was an incredible high and it had been forever since I needed to actually work for the win most of the time Greyson ended up on our team cos he never played as well on the other team. I wasn't sure why but I think it had something to do with the fact I was family to him and he didn't like the idea of beating me. I didn't like beating him ether, so when we played on opposite teams we usually called it a draw when it reached just us, or called the winner based on who had more players left when it reached just one of us on the other team.

Feeling the high start to ebb I headed for the girls locker rooms heading back into the toilet I changed and used a compact to redo my makeup. I wasn't chancing someone walking in on me again. Finished I left and wandered the halls heading for the library. I was not looking forward to this meeting **, yes you are** , _no I'm not,_ **you are your just denying it because your angry at our mate**. My wolf randomly responding to thoughts I had was pretty normal so the conversation quickly picked up till we had degraded to _am not_ **are to** argument that lasted a full 5 minutes. Shaking my head I told my wolf to sod off and carried on walking.

When I reached the library it was empty, I squashed the little stab of disappointment . I was just gonna head to my favourite corner and read for a bit when I heard the near silent whisper of footsteps behind me. Fighting a grin I said "hey Derek" a startled grunt was all the response I got before Derek appeared in front of me studying me suspiciously. I smiled politely before pointing at the window that showed our reflection. He looked over and I swear a flush appeared on his cheeks.

Retreating to a table he pulled out his English book and gestured for me to take a seat, gliding forward I took the seat opposite him. He frowned, but seemed to get over it and said "what are you going to write about me?" pursing my lips I thought about it for a moment and then said "horror" he looked surprised and then angry before he said "what is wrong with you, you're so different and bitter to the girl I knew" my face went blank and I thought about what I should say when Ash walked over and said "for god sake Cleo just tell him already" I glanced at him and rose an eyebrow a smile tugging at my lips "what about the bet," Derek was now more confused than ever "what bet?" Ash looked up at him and said "the one about you guessing what happened to Chloe" Derek looked confused so I took pity on him "Derek after you left I was attacked by a werewolf," his eyes widened and he looked horrified "I nearly died" I never told anyone that I had briefly died. "and then I shifted and he left, and I was on my own I couldn't go home like this, so I travelled around till I found this place and these people," I looked up at Ash here and smiled before carrying on "I built myself a new family and a new life here." Derek stared at me looking like some had just slapped him, "I…I Chloe I didn't, I thought I was keeping you safe." Scowling at him I said "firstly I go by Cleo now and secondly, without you I couldn't have been more vulnerable. Fortunately now I'm almost indestructible, so I don't need you anymore." Standing I grabbed my bag and said "I'm sure you can cope writing the story on your own, I will." And with that I stalked away. My wolf was screaming at me to go back and I had to physically stop to get a handle on her, before I could carry on walking.

When i got home that night I was restless I tried working out in my gym but it just wasn't helping. Heading outside I crouched and shifted loping through the woods, my mind wandered and my wolf guided me through the woods, I sat back and let her take over.

Derek pov

A howl reverberated through the woods shaking me to the core, I stood and trailed downstairs I had been trying to get to sleep but being unsuccessful so I was in my sleep shorts and nothing else. When I reach the ground floor I opened the door and stepped out, a faint rustling caught my attention and I saw a wolf exiting the woods. It stopped just inside the clearing around the house. Stepping of the porch I approached slowly, it just stood there watching me with bright silver eyes, were wolf eyes. I frowned and took in the slender build and blonde fur, "Chloe?" the wolf hummed and stepped closer, tail swishing slightly. I was almost in touching range when she started shimmering and her fur receded and bones crackled faintly and then she was human and wearing clothes, "damn that looked much better than my shifts, and how did you," I didn't get to finish before she lunged at me. At first I thought she was going to attack me but as her lips crashed into mine I realised that was probably not on her mind right now.

We fought for dominance and it surprised me when I lost and her tongue invaded my mouth exploring and tasting. A moan escaped her and then her foot caught the back of my legs an yanked. We went tumbling to the floor but she landed on top of me, my body cushioning her fall. Her hands stroked at my sides, rubbing over my pecks and I felt a rumble work its way up my to my mouth, echoing in the clearing. Chloe let out an inhuman snarl surprising me, pulling back I saw her eyes were a solid, glowing silver. "shit!" it took all my strength but I finally managed to push Chloe away from my body, "Chloe, Chloe snap out of it," I shook her trying to get her to fight the wolf for control.

Finally a flicker of blue entered her eyes and I redoubled my efforts encouraging her to push the wolf back. Her eyes turned full blue for a moment before flickering silver again they repeated this for a moment then the silver slowly faded till her eyes were just blue, glowing, but at least they were blue. "what the hell just happened," she shouted and I winced looking at the house I saw no movement and didn't hear anything but just to be safe I turned to Chloe and pressed a finger to my lips in the universal sigh for be quiet. She rolled her eyes but nodded and whispered "what just happened one minuet I'm on a run and the next I'm being shaken to death by you." I watched her for a moment then said "you wolf took over and you uh, you kind of threw yourself at me." She looked horrified then she turned and fled the clearing shifting in between strides so one running step was started by human feet and fished by paws, and then she was gone vanishing into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**note from author: hey sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up I left the fist part at school so I had to try and write it carrying on from there from memory and I could only join them up today so hope you like it.**

 **p.s sorry its a short chapter.  
**

* * *

Chloe pov

The weekend was long and it crawled by as I tried desperately to wipe the memory of what had happened with Derek the other day. I had lied to him I knew exactly what had been happening as I had been there the whole time, in the background. When he pulled away the rejection my wolf felt helped me get a grip on her and try to claw back some control. It had been mortifying I had thrown myself at him, and he had rejected me. My wolf had been mopey since it happened and I felt like crap almost like I was coming down with something but wolves didn't get sick so I figured i must just be tired after all the extra exercise lately.

Rolling out of bed I felt the room spin and my stomach lurched, "shit" running for the toilet I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Sitting up I whipped my forehead and groaned this was not going to be fun.

Monday morning I was still feeling like crap so I dug my phone out from under the pile of used tissues and tent a text to Ash and the gang that I wouldn't be in today. Then I pulled up my contacts and called the school they were surprised to hear I was ill but they were very understanding especially as I had never been of ill before. When I hung up I crawled back into bed and sighed. My phone binged 5 times in quick succession. I looked a the texts they were all from my friends all expressing concern and asking what was up as werewolves couldn't get sick they all thought it must be something else. I text back that I wasn't well and that yes I know werewolves can't get sick but somehow I am. They all responded with affirmatives and they each volunteered to collect work for me from all the classes I miss. I smiled to myself, _I have such amazing friends._ my wolf lifted her head up and whined **but our mate doesn't want us** and then promptly fell into a whimpering pile of fur. I frowned maybe me being ill was something to do with my wolf not feeling good. I struggled up from bed and crouching tried to shift. It was slow and hurt like a bitch but I managed it. The full force of my wolfs mourning filled me and I collapsed under the strain. Panic flitted through me when I realised I couldn't shifted back. Staggered out of the room and managed to get the back door open with my paw. I kicked it shut and stumbled my way through the woods. I was traveling on instinct going to where I knew the person I had always found comfort with before was. I reached the clearing after 7 and dropped into a heap at the bottom of the porch, unable to lift my paw another inch.

The door opened and tori stood there looking at me like she had never seen a wolf before, turning she yelled "Derek" the loud noise made me flinch, but tori didn't seem to notice. Derek came down the hall and was in the middle of telling tori to deal with it when he saw me. "Chloe?" he asked sounding uncertain, I managed a faint whine. Tori let out a strangled noise "Chloe! Chloe is a wolf, what the hell Derek. When did you plan on telling us this?" looking at him I wanted to ask him why he hadn't told them but the lack of a human voice box meant it would have to wait. Derek shot tori a look and said to me "Chloe can you shift back and tell me what is wrong?" I whimpered and his eyes filled with tears as he looked me over "ah Chloe what did you do?" I small spark of anger flickered inside the grief and I managed a tiny growl. He smirked and said sorry my friend that was not very intimidating. The work friend stabbed at my heart. _He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me_ , the words echoed around my head. Another whine escaped me and my eyes slid shut, a single tear leaking out to be soaked up by my fur.

Derek pov

She was so still lying there, she looked like she was dying but I couldn't see anything wrong with her. I poked her side, nothing not even a twitch, that was not a good sign. Scooping her up I carried her inside and carefully placed her on the table. I looked her over more thoroughly trying to see if there was any damage I missed, but there wasn't any. Sitting at the table I stroked her head as I waited for dad to get up so he could help. As I stroked her she moved slightly, getting closer to my hand. I paused for a second and then swapped to full body strokes from the top of her head along her side to her hip before starting again as I did this she slowly seemed to be getting better after a few minutes she sat up and looked at me. With big silver eyes I tensed as I prepared myself for her to lung at me but she didn't she just hoped of the table, and walked towards the door, she sat in front of it and stared intently at it. I followed her and paused behind her, she glanced over her shoulder at me, her eyes while still silver looked infinitely sad. My wolf sat up and said **comfort her she is hurting because you rejected her,** what when di I reject her, **when you pushed her away, her wolf took this to mean you didn't want her and when mates are rejected they become depressed and suicidal.** Shock flooded me, this was my fault?. Crouching and hugging her close I whispered "I will always love you, you mean everything to me and I could never reject you I just wanted the real Chloe to be in change when we did that." Her head came up and her eyes looked stunning with a glow of happiness lighting them up again, and they were blue. She shimmered and shifted into her human shape once again dress when she regained her human shape. Leaning forward she pressed a light kiss to my lips then practically skipped out the house. Blinking slowly I darted after her and called out "hey wait up, how do you have you cloths on when you shift back and forth."

Smiling she said "think about them vanishing when you shift and then when you shift back think about them reappearing. I don't know how it works just that it does."

I thought about it for a minute before nodding and saying "what about your shifts why are yours so much easier?"

Smirking she said try talking to your wolf, and if that doesn't work image the shift being faster and smoother, I think the reason it's so hard for you is because you believe it will be hard for you to shift.

then she was gone, practically skipping down the driveway and disappearing into the woods.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs. "Chloe is a werewolf!?"

Hunching up my shoulders i sighed and mumbled "yeah"

"What, when were you going to tell us this?" Simon screeched at me

scowling i turned and said "first of all i only found out yesterday afternoon, and secondly i thought it would be better if Chloe told you as it is her secret to tell, not mine." Simon looked slightly take a back and then muttered something about 'stupid wolves' i scowled at his back but there wasn't much i could do, without inciting their rage as they had made me promise to not overhear things anymore, and since i couldn't do that i just chose not to comment on anything i overheard.

Lydia pov

Sliding closer on the bench to my mate i smiled up at him; he looked down and smiled back. His eyes were so full of love it made my heart stutter. Then i thought about Chloe, and how her mate had left her just over a year ago. Glancing back up at Grayson he gave me a sad smile, it would appear he was thinking the same thing. The rest of the group was a bit subdued today. We were all really worried about Chloe, wolves didn't get sick but she said she was, and our Chloe never lied to us.

my phone binged in my pocket and i quickly fished it out, reading the text i was surprised to see it was from Chloe.

Hey Lydia, i need to ask u something about m8s can u come round mine after school. alone pls thx Chloe xxx p.s you can tell the others I'm feeling much better,

i blinked reading it again, and then Grayson rumbled "who's it from?"

looking up at him i said "it was Chloe, she wanted me to tell you guys that she is feeling much better," there was an audible sigh of relief, and Ash and May started talking about theory's for why Chloe had been sick. Tuning out i wiggled as close to Grayson as was possible. He looked down at me and lifted an eyebrow. "i have to go see Chloe after school and she said she wanted me to come on my own, so I'm getting my Grayson fix now" i smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist, and burying my face in his chest. a pleasant rumble vibrated through me, and i smiled. i loved when he laughed like that.

after school i walked to Chloe's house and when i got there i knocked, Chloe's voice echoed through the door "come on in Lydia" pushing the door open i strolled in and saw Chloe in the process of dumping a handful of used tissues in the bin.

"wow you must have been ill, i don't think I've ever seen you use a tissue before." she smiled at me and waved for me to head into the lounge, she followed after me and flopped onto the sofa, smiling i joined her and waited for her to start speaking.

"i have a mate" she whispered.

i grinned "oh that's great, isn't it?"

She gave me this sad smile and said "it would be, but it's Derek, and i don't know what to do. He left me once because i was to fragile, but he loved me. And well know i can't help but feel that he won't love me anymore because I've changed so much. I'm not the girl he fell in love with anymore."

i sat and pondered her words for a moment, before i leaned towards her and said "if he is your mate he will love you however changed you are. hey just look at Grayson and me, he is a wolf and i would be a cat if i shifted how much more different can you be and yet we love each other very much."

Chloe paused and looked thought full for a moment "yeah that true i guess"

Smiling i said "you just have to give him a chance to get to know the new you, and while you're at it you could give his brother and sister another chance too"

she grinned and said "you know what, i think i will. Do you think the guys would let them be part of our group?"

i paused and thought about it for a moment "i don't know, we are very protective of you and they did hurt you intentional or not. But we can always ask."

Smiling we agreed tomorrow would be a new day. Sitting up straighter she said "hey do you want ice cream?"

Incredulous i asked "you have ice cream? It's nearly winter."

"i always have ice cream, it's my favorite"

Shaking my head i said "no thanks I'm good, it is way too cold to be eating ice cream"

"Okay you want to watch a movie"

Pausing i thought about it for a moment before saying "only if we can invite the rest of the group"

Grinning she said "but of course, it wouldn't be the same without them."

Looking up at her i said "will you cook dinner as well?"

Shaking with laughter she smiled and said "sure" as she walked into the kitchen i heard her mutter "sometimes i swear they only come here for the food"

Grinning i shouted "and the company" i could hear her laughter from the lounge. Pulling out my phone i texted the gang telling them Chloe was better and had suggested movies and dinner at her house. a few moments later i got a chorus of replies saying they were coming.

Hours later when the movie was over and dinner had been cleared away, we all stretched out on the furniture, Chloe had two sofas, an arm chair and a bean bag for just such situations. The atmosphere was peaceful as we all lazed around, enjoying the feeling of being full and the peace and quiet. Chloe's house was soundproofed to some extent so the outside world was muffled, so Grayson and Ash loved it here.

* * *

 **hey guys pls pls pls review i would love to hear your thoughts and opinions or even if you just wanna say hi, reviews make my day so pls review**

 **plus if anyone has any requests as for what you want to happen then if you review and give me some ideas i will do my best to include them, they do help especially when i get stuck. so thx for reading and i don't know if i mentioned but pls review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe pov

I woke up disorientated, looking around I realise I'm not in my bed. I also realise I'm not alone, sitting up I look at my legs where Ash is sprawled across them, sleeping soundly. Stifling an unladylike snort, I wiggle my way free and get to my feet. Turning I nearly trip over May who had been laying on the floor using my bean bag as a pillow. Shaking my head I climb over May's sleeping form, and make a beeline for the kitchen. When I got there I dug around as quietly as I could in the cupboard for the cereal, bowl in hand I stood in the doorway admiring my new living room furniture. Frowning I realised they had all slept over and I wondered if their parent knew that they were okay and just sleeping in my living room. Turning I went back into the kitchen and pulled out my shooting a quick text to all my friends parents that if they were wondering, that their children were here at my house. the responses I got back warmed my heart they were all fairly calm and they said they knew that their kids had come over for dinner and they figured when they didn't come home that we had all fallen asleep. I smiled and texted back a quick conformation, and trailed upstairs to jump in the shower and get dressed then I would wake everyone up so they could go home and do the same.

Now dressed in jogging bottoms and a sports top i bounced down the stairs and called out to everyone at the top of my lungs "helllllooooooo, time to get up sleepy heads." I grinned at the startled shouts and grunts. When I walked in I couldn't contain my laughter. When I had woken them up Ash had obviously slid of the edge of the sofa and was laying on top of May, who just looked very confused. Greyson and Lydia hadn't moved much, with a happy little sigh I said "come on time to go home we have school today and you all need to shower and change."

There were a few grumbles but they all got up grabbed their stuff and said goodbye before leaving for home. Once everyone was gone I pulled my trainers on and grabbed my keys. outside the air was clean and fresh smelling turning I took off jogging along happy in the knowledge that my mate loved me and I loved him, even if I didn't particularly like him at the moment.

I loped along for about an hour when by chance I noticed a large white van. Frowning I kept half an eye on it as I began to make my way home. It followed me around every twist and turn I took. Halfway home I spotted a faint gleam from inside the front of the van followed by a bright flash. I dodged and a bullet pinged of the concrete were I had been standing. Growling I had had it, eyes roving I spotted the cemetery. I knew there was a short cut through there, but I rarely went that way after what happened with that necromancer lady Andrew had set me up with at the cemetery near the 'safe house'. Shaking of my foreboding I changed course and headed straight for the gates. Once inside I sped up, flat our sprinting now, as fast as my legs would take me. When I came out the other side I kept up this speed I made it home in record time with still an hour before school.

Acting on instinct I was charging upstairs and packing a bag before I realised what I was doing. It was such an immediate reaction, when I was in danger I ran, but this time I wasn't going to run. No I was going to fight them. Throwing the half packed bag down I turned and instead darted down the hall reaching the room I would have visited next. This room held the one thing I would risk going for if the Edison group were banging at my door. Pushing the door open I appraised my weapon collection. It wasn't just guns and knives like you may think it had swords, daggers, bows and arrows, ancient grimoires, enchanted objects and my most prized possession and the jewel of my collection, my amour. Forged at the hands of a powerful sorcerer and witch it is impervious to all magic as well as providing good protection against more mundane long range weapons such as arrows and bullets, and close up weapons such as daggers or swords. But by far the most amazing feature is the amour itself, it resembles a half see through suit with a blueish tint and is like a second skin, it is feather light and offers no resistance to movement.

Pulling it off its hanger I threw my jogging cloths on the floor and pulled on the suit, grabbing a selection of other weapons I strapped some on ad shoved some into a duffle bag. Turning I raced back to my room and pulled on loose black cargo pants and a long sleeved black turtle neck. Next came socks, sturdy black boots and a leather jacket. Scooping up my weapon filled duffle I repacked the weapons into my school bag careful to keep them concealed.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I darted down the stairs, yanking the front door open I spotted a truck I recognised as Derek's stepping up to the side of the road I waved. The truck slowed and tori opened the back door next to her. Shuffling over she made room for me. Though she still looked confused. Clearing my thought I began, "hey guys I know I wasn't the nicest the other day but I have anger issues now, so sorry. However we now have a bigger problem. The Edison group is here," an explosion of chaos ensued and Derek kept driving looking like a startled rabbit. "They shot at me this morning."

"Okay then why aren't you packing up and leaving?" Simon asked sounding slightly panicked

Scowling I replied "because I have had it with them, and I have decided that this time I will fight them. I'm not running away again."

This time it was tori who spoke up "yeah and how do you expect to fight them?"

Smirking I pulled open my bag and handed her an enchanted dagger. "With these" a though occurred to me "hey here I want you to have something." Reaching back in I pulled out one of the grimoires I had shoved in there. Handing it to her I said "these may help you if you ever chose to fight them"

Tor handed me back the dagger and stroked the cover softly almost reverently "how did you get this, I have been searching for a grimoire this old for ages"

Smiling I said "an acquaintance, I made many interesting friends after you guys left me"

She winced on that bit "sorry"

"It's fine" I murmured, "if you hadn't I wouldn't be who I am today" again she cringed but didn't say anything this time.

Feeling like someone was watching me I glanced out the back window, as I did I saw it the white van from earlier. "Oh shit" I muttered as I began digging through my pockets. When I found the small glock with enchanted bullets that exploded on contact. Turning back I tracked the van for about a minute giving Derek random directions the van followed every time. Nodding to myself I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed the door handle.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Derek sounded like he was about to have a mild panic attack.

"I'm fine I'm dealing with the van" I replied before opening the door and hopping out. I hit the ground hard and rolled to my feet almost instantly. Raising the gun I fired two shots in rapid succession. The van swerved wildly before careening of the road and parking itself in a lamppost lifting the gun again I fired three shots into the engine and turned.

A loud boom followed as I walked away, and I had to fight a smile when I heard tori and Simon both mutter "when the hell did Chloe become so badass?"

Derek replied sounding just as shocked as they did "I don't know, I didn't even… she just killed two people and she didn't bat an eyelid. I just …she's so strong and I… she doesn't need us anymore"

Strolling up I lent on the door frame and said "yeah I may not need you but I still want you guys around, you help in other ways." _Like helping me keep my morality, reminding me that I kill only when needed not for fun like some wolves._ I smiled at them and kept to myself the bit I left off.

Frowning Derek seemed to know what I was thinking as he said "Chloe, what you just did… killing those people"

"Look I'm not proud of it but it was them or us, they already proved to me earlier that they are shooting to kill. So I eliminated a threat to our safety and to that of my other friends. Speaking of which, we need to get to school. I have to tell them about this and they need to be prepared. I trained them to protect themselves but they need to know more if they want to fight these people which they seem to have already decided they want to."

Derek frowned and said "you're not fighting them"

"Derek I have to..."

"Chloe listen you're not fighting them without me, I don't speak for Simon or tori but I speak for me, and I will fight by your side. After all what kind of mate would I be if I didn't support you and protect you?"

I smiled and was about to thank him when tori spoke up "I will fight with you as well Chloe, on the condition that if we don't die, you will help me find some more old grimoires."

Not to be outdone Simon piped up "I will fight with you guys as well you know if you want."

I smiled and grabbed everyone and pulled them into a giant hug. "Thank you" I breathed

Scrambling back into the car we drove to school, the remainder of the journey was quiet.

Ash pov

where was Chloe? the bell was about to go and she wasn't here yet, I was about to ask if I could be excused to go to the bathroom so I could look for Chloe when she slipped into the room. I let out a relieved sigh when I saw she was okay. she shot me this smile, that lit up her whole face, and I felt an answering one tugging at the corners of my lips. Just as she sat down the bell went. Smiling I settled back for a normal boring form time, when something nudged me in the leg. glancing down I saw Chloe's retreating hand, looking over at her I saw her mouth 'need to talk later'. Curious I nodded and she nodded back before we both turned our attention back to our form tutor.

"Okay so what's up?" I asked. I wanted to know what all the smiles and tension had been about, I mean she seemed happy but at the same time she seemed very anxious.

Frowning she said " I made up with Simon, Tori and Derek, and we got shot at by some people from that cabal I told you about, and they all agreed to help us fight them." She said it all in one breath, and seemed relieved after she said it.

Frowning I tried to digest this information, "you got shot at, and you made up with your ex-boyfriend after he hurt you, changed your life forever, and generally betrayed in one of the worst ways possible." I finished looking at her for conformation, which she provided in the form of a single nod. Scowling I fought the urge to grab her and shake her, and tell her I loved her and that she couldn't make up with her ex. I had been so patient, waiting for her to get over him so she would realise what had been in front of her this whole time, and now she was throwing it all away to be with someone who had already betrayed her. Turning I said "I have chemistry with Lydia and Greyson I'll tell them about this if you tell may." Even to my own ears my voice sounded bitter.

"okay see you later Ash." Obviously Chloe either didn't hear or didn't want to hear, the disappointment in my voice.

Turning I stormed down the corridor, students scuttled out of the way as I silently fumed about Chloe and that mutt Derek. When I got to chemistry I sulked over to my seat and threw myself down.

Lydia turned to look at me and murmured "hey, you all right Ash?"

Letting out a pissed of hiss I muttered a seething "no!"

I saw the concern and worry flash across Lydia's face as she leaned closer and said "what happened?"

Blinking hard to try and dispel the angry red haze over my vision, I quickly gave Lydia the run down on Chloe's rendition of this morning's events. Shocked she sat in stunned silence till her mate entered, then she leaned over and explained the situation to him. Shoving my anger down into the little bottle that I kept all my negative emotions locked up in, I tried to ignore the little cracks I could feel forming in the metaphorical bottle.

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Rounding the corner I pushed the doors open to the cafeteria, and froze at our table were sat the new kids, seemingly completely at ease. Gaze moving to Chloe I saw her laugh at something that Derek guy said, and the way she was looking at him, it reminded me of the way Lydia looked at Greyson. As this thought crossed my mind everything else shuddered to a halt _. No no no no no no no no no it couldn't be he could not be her mate it couldn't be no it was supposed to be me_. The thoughts tumbled around in my head but I wasn't going to stick around to see them exchange any more lovey dovey gooey eyed romantic stuff.

Swiftly about facing I fled the room, using my vampire speed I blazed through the hallways faster than the eye could see. I reached the woods and kept on running till I tripped, flying through the air only to land heavily a few meters away. Gasping, I blinked slowly as I tried to process the fact that I had tripped, I was a vampire we didn't trip we were eternally graceful and all that we couldn't be clumsy. My thoughts were confirmed when I herd near silent footsteps approaching slowly, snarling I flipped to my feet, and then froze. Hissing I tried to jerk my limbs into movement but I only managed a slight twitch.

"hold him still." The mystery woman who appeared to be responsible for tripping me barked at some unseen helper who I would hazard a guess as to being a witch. Sauntering closer the woman stated to circle me, studying me from various angles. Rage burned in me, _how dare she look at me like I was some piece of meat to be inspected and sold_ , as I stood there I felt it, the little bottle that held my negative emotion shattered, splintering into thousands of tiny little pieces, the negative emotions flooded me and I felt my body convulse slightly before I lunged, nothing could have stopped me and the witches spell was no exception. My body arced through the air towards the woman and I relished the fear I saw spring to life in her eyes. What I wasn't expecting was the dart that came out of nowhere and hit me straight in the neck. I had no idea what was in that dart but it wasn't good, it acted fast, filling my veins with ice and turning my ridged limbs into to limp pool noodles, the woman stepped out of the way of my lunge and smirked at my sprawled form. I barely noticed the woman talking to someone over my head, as I felt the ice in my veins slowly freezing me to death, everything else seemed to take a back burner, concentrating I did what my kind alone was capable of doing. I put myself in a death like trance that would prevent the poison or whatever they had injected me with from moving around my body, it would also however leave me vulnerable to anything that should occur to my body while I was unaware, as the trance could only be ended when my body was completely clear of the toxins from the poison.

Chloe pov

Derek was telling everyone a funny story from before we split up when I felt it a weird little feeling of doom, glancing up caught sight of Ash's retreating form. Frowning I stood and went to follow him but a hand on my wrist prevented me glancing back I saw it was Derek. Smiling I said "I'm just going to check on Ash he seemed down this morning and now he left without eating, something is definitely up."

Frowning Derek replied "Chloe you really didn't know?

"know what Derek"

"he had a massive crush on you, in fact I would say he probably thinks he loves you."

Looking at Derek I fought not to laugh, Ash love me yeah right. Shaking my head I murmured "there is no way that Ash loves me, not like that anyway. It's always been platonic between us."

May looked up at me and Derek standing there and said "Well he told me once that he loved you and would wait forever if he had to for you to get over Derek."

I stood there shocked at what may had just told me, Ash loved me. Well that would explain why he was feeling off today he just found out that the girl he loves is getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. Turning to the exit I said "I have to go talk to him" May helped Derek get me back into my seat as they both inundated me with reasons why that was such a bad idea. Frowning I relented "fine I will wait, but I really do need to speak to him. I have to explain about Derek and I being mates, and that I could never love him the way he wants me to.

Sitting back down I wondered where Ash had gone and what he was doing, if it was me I would have been beating the crap out of one of my punching bags. I smiled slightly when I thought about that, it would be very convenient if he was there when I got home we could work out together like we used to do all the time and talk at the same time.

Satisfied I turned my attention back to the conversations around me.

* * *

 **hey guys me here sorry about the delay getting this chapter done I was really ill recently so haven't been doing any writing but anyway here is the chapter hope you like the little twist threw in towards the end. so review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek pov

Chloe seemed quiet and distant, and I was worried. she seemed far too concerned with this guy's feelings about us being back together. I mean we're mates so she couldn't love anyone else, right? regardless I wasn't concerned after all Chloe herself had said he was a vampire so he could clearly take care of himself. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and we all dispersed heading to our different lessons, but I was worried about Chloe she seemed too close to this ash guy.

The end of the day came and as I exited the school I looked for Chloe but I couldn't see her, a tug on my sleeve got my attention I glanced down and saw may smirking at me.

"what?" I asked feeling slightly defensive under her knowing gaze.

"nothing just wanted to tell you Chloe already left." She was grinning as she said it.

"oh I thought she said she was gonna train us after school."

"yeah she said we should all go home and change and then head over to her house after."

"oh okay I'll tell tori and Simon and I guess we'll see you there yeah?"

"yep see you there."

And she was gone, she definitely reminded me of a tornado here one moment and gone the next. I liked her though she wasn't as annoying as some people were as she never hung around long enough to get annoying, I wouldn't think she could sit still for more than 5 minutes if I didn't have English with her and so know that she can in fat remain still for a whole hour.

Simon and tori approaching broke me out of my thoughts and I motioned for them to follow me before I started explaining that we had to go home and change into work out cloths and then we were meeting everyone at Chloe's house.

Chloe pov

I reached home in record time having sprinted the whole way when I reached my house I darted through the building searching top to bottom but there was not a soul to be found, I finished searching upstairs I descended the stairs sat down on the bottom step. Frowning into my lap I desperately racked my brain wondering were ash could be, I had to speak to him.

The sound of footsteps outside drew my attention and I realised everyone would be here soon. Groaning I hoped to my feet and yanked the door open before anyone could knock.

"come on, we're practicing out back." I said before turning and leading the way to the back door, once outside I said "okay everyone partner up" a scuffle ensued as everyone shuffled about choosing partners, glancing back up I cringed May had ended up paired with Derek who towered over her and Simon was with tori and Lydia was paired with Grayson. With a sigh I stalked over and rearranged the pairs, I put Derek with Grayson and may with tori and then I put Lydia with Simon, stepping back I smiled slightly okay now we will spar, Grayson may I borrow Derek for a moment.

Grayson grinned and nodded. Derek looked confused as he stepped up to the front with me.

"What do you want me to do?"

Smirking I said "come at me."

He balked and said "I can't do that!"

Sighing I growled out "for god's sake Derek we are sparing you won't hurt me, now come at me" grumbling he finally moved lifting his arm he swung at me, the movement lacked and power behind it and with a sigh I grabbed his arm well before it reached me, "this isn't going to work, Grayson get over here will you" Derek shuffled back slightly looking tense as Grayson approached. Nodding I said "go" with that he lunged Derek jerked but I easily avoided the lung frowning I muttered "sloppy, your legs gave away your move before you lunged." Scowling he turned and approached slowly. I let him get as close as 2 feet and then I crouched springing straight up lifting my arms as I did, I watched his eyes trace the movement of my arms not my legs as I kicked out easily striking dead centre on his chest. Laughing at his stunned expression I said "you must focus on all of your opponent, don't let your focus narrow it could very well get you killed." Turning I raked my gaze over the others sighing I straightened my spine and started going through some basic fighting skills starting with evasion before going on to punches and blocks before teaching some kicks and jumps.

After 4 hours of training it was starting to get dark and everyone was tired and hungry, so with a resigned sigh I called out "okay we're done head inside and ill whip something up to eat for all of you." There was a unanimous sigh of relief as everyone trooped inside. Derek was the last one through the door and he paused as he got to me,

"Chloe?"

"yeah?"

"where did you learn to fight like this?"

A fond smile tugged at my lips as I remembered "Ash taught me a lot of it but some of it picked up on my travels and some was from defence classes I took before you guys left."

"oh, well your good at it." He replied gruffly, glancing away as he said it. Frowning I studied his face, he looked sad.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing I just… nothing."

Scowling I prodded "what?"

Sighing he replied "I guess it's just weird for me is all, you've always needed me to protect you when we fought the Edison group and now you … don't."

I smiled slightly "yeah well ill always need you, just in a different way now." And with that I turned and went inside leaving Derek outside to sort out his feelings.

Once inside and in the kitchen I started on some food, I made a quick pasta sauce with some tomato, pepper, onion and garlic and then put on a huge amount of pasta. About 15 minutes later I was dishing up the food and shouting for every on to come grab some before its gone. Smirking I watched everyone squabbling over the food like a pack of hungry dogs. As I watched a strange feeling crept over me almost one of foreboding, frowning I glanced around looking for the cause then I spotted her. Liz. Gasping I ran over to the back door before diving out and grinning widely at Liz "Liz oh my god it's been forever how are you?" I asked

Laughing at me excitement she replied "I'm good Chloe and you look well I'm glad…"

""hey Chloe who you talking to?" may asked

Smiling at her I replied "Liz from Lyle House." My friends knew my story almost all of it.

Tori gasped "Liz?"

Grinning widely Liz shouted "ahhhhh Tori I've missed you so much"

Smiling fondly I translated Liz's word to tori and she responded this repeated itself for a good 20 minutes before I suggested we move inside with the conversation. Leading them into the lounge I grabbed a pen and paper and handed them to Liz before heading for the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess from dinner.

Time passed quickly as we caught up with each other talking and laughing sharing jokes and stories.

"oh hey remember that time when Chloe raised that dead dog in that ally and she scared those homeless people so much they actually peed themselves, I thought I was gonna die from laughing so hard." Simon chocked out he was laughing so hard it was hard to make out what he had actually said but I think I got the gist and immediately my cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Everyone else was laughing to and with a scowl I glanced at the clock blinking in surprise I saw it was nearly 10 pm.

Standing I stretched and said "okay bed time everyone needs to be well rested for tomorrow, not only do we have school we could also be expecting some kind of attack. So if you're staying there are guest rooms upstairs and you will need to text your parents if not get a move on and get home." And with that I turned and bounded up the stairs I could hear the shuffling of people moving around before I heard a stampede of footsteps on the stairs. Smiling and shaking my head I stopped at the top of the stairs and directed everyone to their rooms they all had to double up but all the beds were doubles so there would be plenty of room. With a sigh I retired to my room and just about managed to strip and pull on pj's before I face planted onto the bed and fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares about Ash and his mysterious disappearance.

Liz's pov

Drifting through the house I checked in on everyone making sure they were all sleeping soundly, when I reached Chloe's room I frowned Chloe was tossing and turning and looked like she was having a nightmare, flipping over she muttered "Ash, where are you?"

gliding closer I called out to her "Chloe are you okay?, whose Ash?"

jerking upright she gasped, clutching her chest, looking at me she said "w...wh…what a…a…are you d…doing he...here?"

I frowned at her stuttering but didn't say anything, moving closer I said "you were having a nightmare."

Blinking owlishly she said "oh, will you do me a favour?"

Surprised I responded "of course, what?"

"will you track down one of my friends for me?"

Smirking I said "is his name Ash?"

Surprised she responded "yeah how'd you know?"

"you were talking in your sleep,"

Instantly her cheeks went cherry red, "yeah well will you find him, I worried he stomped of yesterday at school and I haven't seen him since."

Shaking my head in amusement I said "sure I'll start my search now if you have something of his I can use to lock onto him,"

Standing she handed me a jumper hanging on the back of a chair "will this do?"

Looking it over I searched it for a presence and found what I was looking for smiling I nodded "yep now you go back to sleep, and try not to worry so much ill find him" and with that I concentrated on the presence and willed myself to them.

Opening my eyes I looked around, I was in the woods. Huh searching again I spotted a still for on the ground. Gasping I shot over to it and looked it over it felt the same as the jumper this must be Ash. Spotting a stick I grabbed it and poked Ash with it to see if he was just asleep. No response, _shit,_ _what do I do?, what do I do?_ Vanishing I reappeared in Chloe's room grabbing a fleece of the floor I threw it at her, jumping awake she looked at me in surprise,

"what is it?" she asked

"I found ash but he is unconscious in the middle of the woods and I have no way of getting him back here."

Expression turning determined Chloe jumped up and grabbed a vest and a pair of shorts, then striped and pushed the window open. I tried to not look at the fact she was naked and instead asked what she was doing, turning to me she said "ill shift and follow you to Ash and then ill carry him back now lead the way" and with that she dropped down onto all fours and I glanced away as the crackle of bones informed me she was shifting. When a sharp bark sounded I looked back and there she was in all her blond wolf glory. Nodding I led the way we raced through he woods for nearly an hour before we reached the body. Shifting back Chloe pulled on the vest and shorts she had carried here in her mouth and then bent and pick Ash up, nodding to me we turned back and headed back the way we came. the return trip was longer as Chloe was moving slower being both weighed down with Ash's body and being on two legs not four.

When we got back to the house she set Ash's body on the couch and darted upstairs, I almost followed her then I spotted something glinting silver in the moonlight spilling in through the parted curtains. Stepping over to Ash I pulled a small silver dart out of his neck, staring at it I pondered how it got there, if Ash was shot with a dart that must mean there had to have been some kind of fight meaning the proverbial bad guys must be here. Turning I was about to run up the stair to tell Chloe when I saw she was already coming down the stairs clutching a book to her chest. Calling out to her I said " hey Chloe I found this in Ash's neck I don't think this was an accident he was poisoned with something."

"shit! Quick give it here I want to see if I can smell what it is." Shrugging I handed her the dart, she lifted it to her nose and inhaled. " ah crap, its silver that stuffs toxic to vampires. We have to get it out of him or he will die"

"I thought vampires were already dead"

"no, they are not dead they are un-dead so they can still die and silver is one of the most effective methods."

"oh okay so what do we need to do to help him?"

Putting the dart on the coffee table she opened the book she was still holding in her left hand and started flipping through the pages. Stopping she read through a page and I peered over her shoulder so I could see what she was reading, blinking I realised it was in another language. Sighing I waited for Chloe to tell me what we needed to do.

"okay so we are going to need to do a spell to remove the silver,"

"so we need tori?"

Looking up from the book at me she smiled and said "yeah we need tori."

Racing up the stairs Chloe turned right at the landing and jogged past two doors before stopping and opening the one I knew tori was sleeping in. Tiptoeing over to the bed Chloe tapped tori's shoulder. Nothing no response, scowling she tapped again harder, still nothing. supressing a growl Chloe grabbed tori's shoulder and jerked on it, blinking her eyes open tori peered at us not looking particularly pleased about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"come on we need you for a minute" Chloe whispered to her

Scowling tori grumbled under her breath the whole way down stair she only stopped when she the almost dead looking body on the sofa, "jeeze is that Ash? What did he do?"

Looking grim Chloe gave tori a brief run down on everything that had happened and then asked her if she could read ancient Latin. _So that's what that foreign langue the book was written in._

Nodding slowly tori replied "yeah a lot of grimoires are written in it so most witches are taught it at a young age, my mum made me take Latin classes before … you know" shaking her head she moved over to the book and picked it up reading through the page "yeah I can do this it shouldn't be too hard it's sort of like a cleansing spell I learnt a while back." She stood reading the spell over and over a few times before putting the book down and approaching the prone form on the couch, holding her hands out over the body she started muttering quietly it Latin. I felt the room swell with an almost electric charge and a slight glow started around tori's hands. The glow spread till it encompassed the room. I saw Chloe go over to the curtains and close them out of the corner of my eye, as I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from the sight in front of me. There was an odd roaring noise in my ears and the light was almost blinding now I could barely see, and then there was an almost silent boom that rocked the room. The light vanished leaving the room in solid darkness unable to see I blindly called out to Chloe then I saw her distinctive glow that marked her as a necromancer. Gliding over to her I asked if she could see. Head turning she said a quiet "no" after a few moments our eyes adjusted and we saw tori laying on the floor. Gasping we both darted over to her prone form, Chloe shook her shoulder so violently I was worried tori's arm might come off but fortunately it didn't and she even let out a quiet groan and waved her hand slightly.

Letting out a relieved sigh I said "thank god" there was a beat of silence and then there was a loud gasp. Turning we all looked at the sofa were Ash was, as we watched he jerked upright his eyes snapping open staring straight at us.

* * *

 **ps sorry guys for the extreamly long gap between updates i have been very busy i had my apendix out and i lernt to drive so yeah ive been busy sorry hope you guys can forgive me. i swear i will not leave it that long again before i update again thx please review bye xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash pov

Glancing around I took in the scene in front of me Chloe was crouched on the floor next to a semi prone tori and they were both staring at me.

Smiling I said "hey guys, how's it going?"

"um good how are you feeling?" as Chloe spoke she stood and walked over to me pressing the back of her hand against my head she muttered "damn vamps can't tell if your cold because of the silver or if it's just you."

On part of her sentence caught my attention "wait silver that's what those assholes injected me with?"

"yeah,"

"damn that stuffs lethal, those little shits were trying to kill me."

"you remember who attacked you?"

"yeah, there was definitely a witch she had me in a binding spell, and there was a woman and someone who shot me with the dart, other than them I didn't see anyone else."

Frowning Chloe stood and said "I'm gonna head back out to where we found you so I can see if I can pick up any scents."

Jumping to my feet I said "I'll come with you" Chloe looked like she was about to argue when a low growl interrupted her, turning to face the back door which had been left open presumably by Chloe, I saw a large dirty grey coloured wolf. i expected Chloe to attack it or do something however she didn't glancing over at her I saw her staring at the wolf with a mixture of horror and fear on her face. Surprised I turned back to face the wolf and shouted "who are you?"

The crackling of bones told me he was shifting back when he was standing human and on two legs tori muttered something in a foreign language and suddenly he was clothed, the man looked surprised and then gave a mocking little bow and said "thank you little witchling, I appreciate being clothed for what I am about to say, as I am James grey and I am the one responsible for turning Chloe into a werewolf, and she is coming with me."

"what no she's not!" me and tori shouted at the same time. Part of me noted that we have probably woken anyone in the house by now, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"ah but I think you will find she is, as her maker I have a certain level of … sway over her actions. Come here Chloe" after a slight pause Chloe stepped forward and started to approach James, lunging forward I grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled back on it, she didn't budge. Grinning the man said "attack your friend" I froze, no she would never would she? Turning she took a clumsy looking swipe at me which I easily avoided. her whole body jerking she moved forward, towards me again throwing wild punches as her body lurched and stumbled. Her actions strongly resembled a puppet having its strings pulled.

Realization dawned and I turned to James, "stop it now"

Ginning her replied "or what?"

"or I'm going to rip you limb from limb" the voice sounded from behind me turning around I saw Derek and a sleepy looking Simon as well as May, Grayson and Lydia. Turning to face James again I gave him a smug smile.

Scowling he muttered "damn I wanted to have some fun, oh well." Then louder he said "Chloe lets go." And with that he turned and left Chloe stumbling after him. lunging forward I tried to grab for Chloe but suddenly James was right there pressing a glowing dagger against her side, turning in his grip she shot me a pleading look. I could almost see her begging me to help her, feeling helpless I could only watch as James dragged Chloe out of site into the woods.

The silence after they left was deafening, stalking forward I started to follow after them intending to track them and bring Chloe back, but a restraining arm prevented me. Whirling around I snarled at Derek who had stopped me. "What is your problem do you not want her back?"

"Yes more than anything but we can't go tearing of after them half cocked, we need a plan!" Derek responded it irritatingly calm but as I locked gazes with him prepared to shout some sense into him I saw the absolute panic and terror he was hiding.

letting out a sigh the fight slowly drained out of me and I nodded "yeah your right"

"I know now let's get planning so I can still track their scent"

Chloe pov

I fought violently against the compulsion, desperate to get free but it was hard it wasn't like I was possessed _, trust me been there done that not a fun experience_ , but there I was a bystander outside my body here it was like I had no control over my body at all. I was now stumbling through the woods after James, my normal wolf grace lost as I fought my internal battle.

With a snarl James turned to face me "stop fighting it you stupid bitch," I responded with a wordless snarl of rage. Grabbing my wrist James dragged me through the wood faster than before, this caused me to stumble even more as I tried desperately to stop, but unfortunately his compulsion was too strong to fight off completely I could just about resist succumbing entirely.

When we reached the other side of the woods we ended up in the courtyard area of a huge industrial warehouse muttering a quiet "come on" James led me straight into the warehouse. Gazing around I took in the huge empty space with its high ceiling and not much else. I paused when I spotted the stairs on the far side leading up to a small door which was probably an office.

James led me across the warehouse and over to the stairs, ascending them quickly when we reached the door he knocked three times and waited. What seemed like forever later a blond woman opened the door and studied me critically for a moment, I really wanted to spit on her face but James compulsion held me perfectly still. With a seemingly irritated sigh she waved us in before shutting the door behind her. Leading me over to a couch pushed up against the far right wall James pointed to the sofa and said "sit down and stay still" snarling I complied feeling like a dog being ordered to sit and stay was humiliating. My gaze flicked around and I noticed a tall dark haired woman leaning against the wall as well as a burly man sat in an arm chair in the corner.

The woman wandered over and said "you don't seem to have very good control over her"

Sighing and rubbing at his temples James replied "no, she is doing a remarkable job of fighting the compulsion, and she resistance is giving me a headache as well as tiring me out." Turing to look at the blond woman he continued "I don't suppose you would be willing to help me out here?"

The woman frowned "releasing her form the compulsion for even a brief period is dangerous the spell is not full proof"

Grimacing James responded with "yeah well if you don't do something I'm gonna pass out soon and then all hell will break loose" he eyed me warily as he spoke. Throwing all my mental weight behind another attempt to stand up sent James to his knees groaning, "please!"

The blond woman sighed and walking over to me spoke quietly in Latin, being a language I knew the words made perfect sense to me "be not resistant, forget your reservations, forge the chain so that I might bind you to us, and with this bond that I create, may you be loyal, and subservient, till death" the room swelled with the charged atmosphere and the smell of ozone invaded my nose. The witch turned and a glowing red chain seemed to appear out of nowhere, it shot towards me and I was helpless to try and avoid it as James was still holding me in place. Coiling around my wrist it shot up my arm, over my shoulder and curled around my neck, there was bright flash and then searing pain in my neck.

As the pain faded I felt the odd sensation of weight on my neck, I wanted to reach up and touch it but when I told my hand to lift and touch it, my hand didn't respond it just continued to sit in my lap it didn't even twitch. Turning my attention the blond and James I saw them watching me curiously, without my consent my head bowed in respect and words spilt from my lips "loyal till death" the witch let out a relieved sigh and James flopped down on the sofa next to me shooting me a wide grin and looking much more relaxed.

"well that went well" James said to the blond woman

"yeah, I'm surprised it worked. I thought for sure that it wouldn't" looking right at me she said "get up"

I was surprised when I felt no desire to obey her order instead I looked at James next to me "do you want me to get up?"

He looked surprised and then frowned "didn't you say your spell made them loyal to you?"

"yeah it should I have no idea… unless were you still compelling her when I was doing the spell?"

"well yeah otherwise she would have made a run for it"

"I think my spell reacted to you bond and linked her to you as you were already controlling her"

"wait so she's mine, I can do whatever I want with her?"

The witch scowled and said "no you will do whatever Cassie wants with her"

James frowned but nodded "yes of course, the excitement was getting to me, forgive me?"

The blond sighed and rolled her eyes before muttering "yes James I forgive you"

Ginning James replied "thank you rose"

 _Huh, rose at least I had a name now so I could stop calling her 'the blond' or 'the witch' and I would hazard a guess that Cassie would be the dark haired woman._

"how do you want to celebrate our success?" James was practically bouncing with excitement at the idea of celebrating

Scowling Cassie spoke up "we need to use this one here to get the rest of them before the Edison group get here, then when we hand them over and we get paid _then_ we can celebrate"

With a sigh James replied "yeah I suppose your right"

Derek pov

"okay so we are all clear on the plan right?" everyone nodded, "good, okay Simon, Ash!"

Ash grinned and said "time to make some noise and distract the hell out of these people, as well as getting some pay back"

Simon smirked and said "Mr fog maker at the ready"

Nodding I confirmed "go" turning they both vanished silently into the trees, facing the ware house again we all remain in the tree line until we could see the fog start to creep towards the building then we started forward keeping in the shadows and the cover created by the fog, suddenly a loud howl split the night. Mere moments later a blond woman and a large burly man stepped out eyeing the fog warily before turning and jogging into the wood with the burly man in the lead, looking at the way his head rotated raising his nose to the air I would say he was a werewolf.

Turning to the other I spoke quietly so the other werewolf wouldn't hear me "okay that means there has to be at least two others inside, the dark haired woman and the werewolf who took Chloe, we need to be quiet and try and do this stealthily," with that I approached the warehouse, gliding up to the door I reached out and tested the door, _unlocked_. opening the door I paused and sniffed before stepping in, trailing Chloe's scent across the room to a set of stairs. Climbing the stairs carefully I could just about hear the breathing of tori, Lydia, Greyson and may behind me, when I reached the door I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure everyone was ready, getting a silent nod from each of them I turned the door handle. The door swung open easily and as we stepped forward to attack all hell broke loose.

I could see James looking shocked then his gaze flickered to the side, I followed his gaze to see Chloe, who was sat on the sofa looking at us uncertainly, I heard James shout to her "protect us" I thought she would fight the compulsion but she didn't. the confusion on her face turned to hate and she stood and lunged at us, the move took me by surprise and she managed to tackle me to the ground, she got in one good solid punch to my jaw before she froze I glanced up to see may staring at us in concentration and I realised she must be using a binding spell. Nodding to her I grabbed Chloe and stood, clutching her rigid form in my arms. Grayson was fighting with James and the blond woman was bleeding from a gash along her forehead and tori was throwing fireballs at her which she was deflecting but this was coasting her as when she was distracted Lydia lunged forward and swiped at her with her knife. Finally both where incapacitated and we hurried from the room jogging down the stairs we raced out of the warehouse and into the woods once in the clear I tilted my head back and howled another howl echoed mine and I continued on towards home. Ash and Simon met up with us shortly and before long we were at Chloe's house.

Placing Chloe on the ground I glanced at May and said "okay you can release her now" nodding she relaxed and Chloe came to life.

she glanced around at all of us and then started screaming and shouting in what sounded like Spanish, finally turning to me she spoke in English "take me back right now" I blinked in confusion surely I heard wrong she couldn't want to go back.

Frowning I shook my head and spoke slowly "come on Chloe you have to fight of his compulsion he is unconscious and far away it should be easy to fight it off"

Snarling she lunged at me and tried to punch me, stepping out of the way I flinched when she hit the wall behind me making a fist sized hole.

"Derek what's that around her neck?" I glanced over at May who had spoken before refocusing my gaze on her neck and what I saw there sickened me, wrapped around her neck was a thick leather band with a bright silver chain running around the collar. Suddenly she turned disappearing into the kitchen, racing after her I leapt back in surprise as she tried to stab me, lunging again I kept dodging until I caught my foot on the bottom of the work unit and fell. Rolling over I stared up at Chloe as she went to lung at me, suddenly she stiffened I glanced over at may but she and tori were both still to shocked to do anything.

Shifting my gaze back up to Chloe I saw the collar glowing red and her body sawed as pain flashed across her face "stop me please I can't…" she stopped mid-sentence and passed out cold lurching forward I managed to catch her and prevent her from hitting the ground.

The door bell ringing was such a painfully mundane sound after all the drama of the night that at the moment it seemed almost ridiculous to consider going and answering the door, however I had to remind my self normal was good and so standing I went into the living room and set Chloe down on the couch and then I went and answered the door as everyone else sat down on the floor next to her. when I reached the front door I opened it to reveal dad and Lauren, pulling the door all the way I stepped aside and waved them in. I knew when Lauren saw Chloe from the loud gasp and shrill voice saying "oh my dear Chloe! what happened to her?" with a mental sigh I shut the door and entered the living room where Lauren turned on me and started demanding answers, frowning I gave her a quick run down on what happened over the course of the night including the training after school, when I was done there was a long silence and then aunt Lauren said "see I told you, with you in her life Chloe is in near constant danger, now she supposedly as strong as you and yet here she is, in danger and hurt again!"

dad interrupted her form continuing her angry rant as he spoke up "Simon tori would you two come here I think we need to brainstorm some ideas on how to get this collar off Chloe"

"I can help" may spoke up "im a witch" my dad nodded and joined them as they stated throwing around ideas on how to get the collar off. it didn't take long for them to come up with a good number of ideas and then they started trying different spells trying to undo the charm used to place the collar in the first place.

an hour later they were all drained and none of the spells had worked, sighing and rolling her shoulders tori said "okay this is the last one and then we need a break or we wont be able to help anyone" this spell didn't seem all that different from the last one similar foreign sounding words and same glowing light, _wait that's new_ there was a strange pinkish red glow coming from the collar, then suddenly there was a massive flash blinding me and I could hear someone screaming and then blackness washed over me and I crumpled to the ground me last conscious thought was a prayer that Chloe was okay and that the collar had come off.

* * *

 **so hope I have made up for not updating in so long by updating two days in a row hope you enjoy this was a nightmare to write and im sorry if it seems rushed I was getting really stuck and im trying to rap this story up as soon as possible so I can start a new fan fiction if anyone has any ideas about an ending I would love to hear them as I am super stuck and I need some help please review**

 **thank you xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori pov

frowning and rubbing at my forehead I glanced between Chloe and Derek's unconscious forms, with a sigh I went back to searching through mine and Chloe's grimoires. I had checked them both over after Derek passed out and they both seemed to be fine physically just suffering from extreme levels of exhaustion, now Chloe I could understand but Derek shaking my head I focused on the page I was looking at.

'true mates have an extremely strong bond to the point that if one were to rejects the other It could kill the rejected mate, this is part of why rejections are so rare the other is because the bond is so strong that most mate fall almost intently in love with their mates and wouldn't want to reject them this love is strengthened by the way mates share feelings with each other this can be in the form of love, anger as well as pain. in some rare cases it has been reported that some werewolves can even feel if their mates are injured, ill or dying. '

frowning I read the passage several times before realising the importance, sitting up straighter I shouted "hey I think I found out why Derek passed out too" almost immediately the room was full of people demanding answers grimacing I shouted to be heard over the rising babble going on "shut up would you, I can't tell you if you don't be quiet" the silence was deafening. smirking to myself I spoke "I think Derek and Chloe are true mates and because of the bond they share Derek is feeling Chloe's exhaustion"

may spoke next her voice seemed to have lost its usual bouncy happy quality in light of the sober nature of the conversation "I know they are Chloe confided in me when she felt the mate bond"

I frowned as she spoke, there used to be a time when Chloe would have confided in me about this, but now she was confiding in this hyperactive bubbly witch who was nothing like me it made me wonder if we had truly ruined the friendship we had built up by leaving her as we did. Sure she said she would give us another chance but she was always more quiet around us less involved.

Turning slowly my gaze landed on Grayson "hey Grayson do you know anything about werewolf mates?"

Looking embarrassed he mumbled "no not really I know what it feels like as Lydia is my mate but we haven't exactly been conducting experiments on this bond, but the feeling each other's emotions is definitely true we have both experienced this. Right?" he directed the last bit at Lydia who smiled lovingly up at Greyson and nodded to confirm they had both felt each other's emotions.

Scowling I looked around the room "anyone else got anything that could be even remotely useful?" nobody stepped forward or said anything so I went on "well in that case we need to find someone who can answer our questions"

"who?" that came from may

Suppressing the urge to do her physical bodily harm I replied "I don't know what about James"

There was a beat of silence and then she said "well I suppose we could if we could find a way on containing him"

Choking slightly I sputtered "I was being sarcastic! we can't use him he is a maniac, plus we can't have him near Chloe he can do his wolfy mind control thing on her"

Ash rolled his eyes and spoke up from his corner of the room where he had been sulking since we got back from rescuing Chloe, "tori James is probably one of the only werewolves in the vicinity that we could ask who might actually know something, plus we can question him about what he wanted Chloe for in the first place while we're at it. We will just have to work hard to keep him as far away from Chloe as possible, I also have an idea where we can put him that would help with that as well as containing him."

Standing he led us into the hallway and up to an oddly bare bit of wall, then he reached out whacked the wall hard and it swung open to revel a long winding staircase leading underground. Leading us down I grimaced at the dirt and spider webs everywhere, when we got to the bottom I saw two large cells as well as restraints for the potential occupants. The whole area looked dusty and unused but otherwise clean no stains ect which lead me to believe it had never been used.

With a sigh I nodded slowly "yeah this would work I suppose this James guy is our only option for finding out more." Turning we all heading back upstairs to begin the task of planning the kidnapping of James.

James pov

Frowning I paced around the room this was all my fault I should have fought better I was a werewolf for god's sake I should have been able to defeat a younger less trained member of my own kind. Rubbing at the lump on the back of my head that still hadn't healed entirely yet, I flopped down on the sofa as I tried to come up with some way of getting Chloe back as well as the rest of her friends.

"James get your lazy ass out of that chair and come and help me find a way of getting those brats back and contained, I can't perform the spell on that many people at once and the spell won't work on Chloe again if they managed to get it off, and judging from the spells that Victoria girl was throwing around they are more powerful than we were led to believe." Rose punctuated her statement by hurling a fire ball at the wall.

Grimacing I said "I'm just gonna go check out their house and see what I can find out from around the building" turning I fled the room desperate to get away from rose's rage, an angry rose was not a pretty sight and it usually resulted in someone dying I was not going to let it be me.

May pov

I blinked in surprise when I felt the perimeter wards I had placed activate trapping whoever it was in the wall until I freed them, the breach came from the same direction we went when we rescued Chloe. Frowning I said "hey my perimeter spell was just breached we need go check to see who it is" tori looked pissed but muttered an affirmative and so did everyone else.

Concentrating on the spell I used it to guide me as I lead everyone out the back door and into the woods and towards the breach. When we reached the breach I stood in shock for a moment before a huge grin lit up my face "hey look at that now we don't have to go get him now, he came to us, how considerate of him."

Tori snorted out a laugh at what I said and then said "I'll knock him out then we can take him back with us" she walked towards him then grabbed a huge stick of the ground and smacked right in the head with it, instantly he went limp, waving her hand she muttered a spell to keep him unconscious until she woke him up with the other half of the spell.

Laughing slightly and shaking my head in bemusement I said "I thought you would knock him out with a spell"

"yeah well I wanted to be different now let's go already I want to get him in his cell and then get some sleep cos I don't think I have actually slept since before we got ash back and it is now nearly lunch time, we have been awake for over 12 hours on less than an hours sleep and before that we had a full day of training. So I need sleep or I will start to get hysterical" Simon winced so I assumed a hysterical tori is not something anyone wants to see concentrating I released James from the wall and Grayson caught his limp body and we headed home.

Once Grayson dumped James in one of the underground cells we all headed upstairs and made a beeline for our beds, via the kitchen to get something to eat after all no one had had breakfast and it was nearly lunch time, kit and Lauren promised they would stay and that they would wake us up early tomorrow morning so we could start questioning James.

Chloe pov

Dream:

Bushes and trees blurred together in a sea of greens and browns as I raced through the woods, my lungs heaved trying to suck in air that just wasn't there and my paws bled from the rough rocks and twigs that I raced over headless of the damage being done to my pads. The gapes in between the trees widened up ahead and as I got closer and closer I realised I could hear shouts and screams terror filled me freezing my veins but I could do nothing about it as my paws seemed to have a mind of their own leading straight were I didn't want to go. Breaking through the trees I could see men with guns shooting wildly at my friends, at first I was terrified that they were going to get killed and tried desperately to run over and help but my feet remain glued to the ground unmoving, but slowly I realised my friends were winning against the men with guns, and then after the last few gurgling screams died down everything was still the men with guns were all dead and my friends were all still alive grinning i approached my feet finally working again, when I got close they turned to face me smiling they all started chattering about their success , Derek came over and planted a soft kiss on my lips sending shiver down my spine, moaning I deepened the kiss and sparks erupted everywhere we touched. Suddenly Derek pulled away with a shout and pushed me away as he did there was a loud gunshot and I watched horrified as Derek fell, letting out a wordless shriek I raced to his side dropping down next to his fallen form, cradling his head I whispered to him as I inspected the wound, the bullet hole was small and not bleeding much but the smell of wolfs bane burned my nose and I knew there was no healing from wolfs bane not for a werewolf anyway. A heart wrenching wail tore through my lips as I screamed out my pain curling up next to Derek I hugged his arm and closed my eyes and wished to join him.

Snapping awake I flailed my arms wildly trying to get my bearings unfortunately my movement sent me over the edge of the sofa I realised I must have been sleeping on only to land on something much harder and closer than the carpet should have been scanning the material beneath me I felt myself rise and fall and I could hear a heartbeat very close, looking up I saw Derek's face my first reaction was to start crying but then his eyes opened and he looked down at me and smiled this blinding smile that just made everything seem okay. Sitting up slightly I looked around we were in my living room, raising an eyebrow I glanced down a Derek and said "any idea why we are in the living room of my house and not in our rooms and what you were doing down there, and where everyone is for that matter"

Blinking hard like he was in a bit of a daze he glanced around and shrugged "when they performed the spell to try and get the collar of there was this flash of light and then I passed out, I'm guessing I was too heavy to carry up the stairs and I have no idea why someone didn't carry you to your room you may have grown but you can't weigh very much more than you used to" frowning I felt somewhat offended and flattered at the same time and I couldn't quite make up my mind which frowning I decided to be insulted. Standing up I looked around my living room there was no sign of anyone except one of my grimoires laying open on the seat of the arm chair. Walking to the door way I stood very still and listened, I could hear absolutely nothing no breathing no heart beats nothing but everyone scents were still too strong for them to have left. There was only one completely sound proofed room in the whole house. Stepping out into the hall way I strode straight up to the secret door that led to the basement and hit the wall immediately the section of wall that was actually a door popped open and I could now hear voices, descending the stairs I stopped dead when I reached the bottom. Tori was shouting at Greyson and Lydia while May was trying to calm Tori down and Simon was trying along with Kit to wake up aunt Lauren from where she had presumably fainted and then there was James, who I was not expecting to see and who was just sat there in a cell looking both annoyed and amused at the same time despite the large burn on his side which strangely did not seem to be bothering him.

Rolling my eyes heavenward I let out a piercing whistle which had everyone turning to face me and Greyson and James clapping their hands over their ears. Shaking my head I said "what the hell is going on here? And why is he here?"

At first no one answered but then James spoke up "I'm here because these guys kidnapped me and they have been trying very hard to get me to spill my guts not literally, although if your little bloodthirsty friend over there had her way it would be. In fact that is what this whole argument was about. Tori wanted to use force and your other more reasonable friends wanted to give up and come back later to see if I'm feeling more loose lipped in a few hours."

Surprised I just stood there for a moment then with a sigh I turned and went back up the stairs, rubbing my forehead I pondered my life and how it had suddenly got so very complicated sure I was prepared for this general type of situation that being that the Edison group have caught up to me, but still I was not enjoying the idea of fighting my own kind and frankly I still couldn't understand why they would work against their own kind in this way.

Reaching the kitchen I started making food, glancing at the clock I realised it was almost lunch time, focusing back on making food I made a decent spread of sandwiches and salad stuff as well as grabbing a multipack of crisps, grabbing the huge platter of sandwiches I carefully tossed the crisps on top and made my way back down the stairs into the basement nobody had really moved except aunt Lauren who was now awake and looking around in a bit of a daze.

Handing out crisps and offering sandwiches I made my way around the room once everyone had food I made my way over to Derek and plopped down beside him offering him another sandwich, grinning at me he grabbed three, scowling I snatched the last two before he could make an attempt to grab them too, eating quickly I watched James as he practically drooled over the beef sandwich Greyson was eating.

Snorting I stood I said "I do believe it is time to compare notes" nodding tori straightened up slightly and said "well we think the reason Derek passed out after we got the collar off you was because you guys are true mates?" the way she spoke made it sound like a question so I nodded for her to continue "okay and we don't really know why they kidnapped you in the first place"

Smiling I spoke "I can answer that one …"

James interrupted "don't tell them!"

Frowning I was surprised when I felt no compulsion in the command grinning at him I said "they wanted me so they could get you guys and then they were planning on handing us over to the Edison group for money."

"How did you just…?" Derek looked so adorable when he was confused.

"I don't know I just didn't feel any compulsion when he spoke, so I just ignored him and did what I wanted to, I'm guessing that perhaps when you guess removed the collar you also somehow got rid of the connection between us as when rose did the spell James was using his compulsion so it twisted the spell and made me loyal to him not rose like the spell was supposed to, so maybe when you removed the spell you removed more than just the spell, you may have gotten the connection too…" James looked horrified shaking his head I could see him mouthing curse words and had to fight the urge to laugh as the relaxed look he had been wearing vanished like had never been. "You were relying on me becoming your little minion again to get out of there weren't you?"

Frowning he muttered "no!" I stared at him giving him a hard look and he caved "okay maybe" there was a brief pause where I continued to stare him down till he finally relented "fine yes I was, happy now?"

"Yes thank you," turning to face the others I said "anything I missed out? Or that you really wanted to know"

Greyson spoke up "it would be nice to know more about mates if he knows anything"

Turning to face James I rose an eyebrow "well?"

Looking away James muttered "all I know about mates is they cause pain"

I frowned at the pain that flashed over his face.

* * *

 **hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you to whoever left the guest review i tried to used the idea hope you like what i did thx for reading please review i love all of them no matter if they are critisisms or praise i appreciate all of the feedback so hopefully i will update soon especially if i can get some more ideas thx a lot for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

James pov

flashback

laughing me and phoebe strolled down the road dancing around and messing about having fun and basking in the love that flowed between us as mates. neither of us paid any mind to the vehicle that careened around the corner we too busy gazing into each other's eyes, my gaze flicked up to the large black suv as it slowed down alongside us, the window was down so I could clearly see the gun pointed at us. growling I shoved phoebe behind me and there was a loud bang, pain erupted in my abdomen but I waited to make sure the suv left before dropping to my knees groaning in pain. I was so out of it with pain I almost missed the faint thud that echoed in the quiet evening air. turning I saw phoebe's prone form and a circle of blood blossoming on her chest, gasping I realised the bullet must have gone straight through me and into her. no no no no no no that was all I could think as I scooped her up and rushed to the hospital, a wolf could heal from this but she wasn't a wolf she was only human and that left her fragile and vulnerable to injuries that could kill her. I didn't make it we were on the other side of town from the hospital and by the time I collapsed outside the hospital she was so near death I could practically smell it on her, grabbing my hand she spoke haltingly "James... I...I l...love you s...s...so mu...much ... I...I "with a shuddering sigh she went completely limp in my arms and her eyes took on a glassy sightless haze that told me she was gone.

letting out an inhuman scream of grief and rage I carefully handed of phoebes body to one of the paramedics who had come rushing out when they heard my scream "look after her for me" then I stood and turned to head back to where we were shot so I could track down the bastard that did this to my mate.

"where are you going?"

"to get the people who did that to her"

"oh did you want me to call the police?"

"don't worry they will pay for what they did my way not in a prison cell" and with that I stalked off to find them.

end flash back

only I never did find them did I, no my phoebe was still un-avenged.

A loud boom echoed through the house, scrambling to my feet I grabbed the bars of my cell and attempted to hear what was going on but I couldn't hear anything except a faint rumbling noise.

Unknown pov

Screaming in rage I threw another fire ball at the house only for the same thing to happen as before instead of blowing up the building like it should all that happened was the house shook a little and the flames snuffed out when they came into contact with the building. Snarling I searched my mind for another spell, one popped into to my head and I grinned muttering under my breath I swung my arm forward and a huge arc of lightning followed suit snapping through the air and slamming into the house, unfortunately still nothing happened except a window open upstairs and a blond head poked out, waving at me i frowned and then a magically enhanced voice bellowed across the distance, "do you mind we are kind of in the middle of something and the house shaking is very distracting"

Scowling I shouted "so sorry but I needed to get your attention so I could show you this" waving her hand behind her Conner came into sight holding a struggling slight girl with a long waist length brown braid. Grinning I said "surrender and dear Danielle will live to tell the tail or if you don't she won't be chasing bones in the back yard anymore"

"what the hell do you mean by that?" the blond shouted

"I mean she will be dead!"

There was a shout behind me and I turned in time to see Conner wincing and trying to keep a hold of Danielle as she struggled. When I turned back the blond was gone and now there was a brunette girl with soft features in her place and she spoke loudly "fine just don't hurt her" then she too vanished.

Moments later the front door opened and the group emerged, "good thank you for co-operating, you know you should be quite flattered it's not often that the Edison group has to call me in to deal with their little lab rats you guys must be special.

The blond girl stepped forward " don't you dare touch those four" and she gestured to a dark haired werewolf and blond boy as well as two dark haired girls, "we are the only test subjects here" and then she waved at herself and the huge dark haired werewolf behind her and the blond haired boy next to her.

Smiling I said "my orders were to bring in all of you the ones that aren't experiments have potential for other uses."

The blond lunged forward intent on going for my face, smirking I gestured to Conner behind me and there was a loud wet tearing sound, letting out a startled gasp the blond screeched "NO!" as her course diverted and she went around me to tackle Conner to the ground before returning the favour he had done Danielle. There was a loud snap followed by the tearing noise of flesh as the blond literally ripped his head off, turning I scowled and quickly scanned the area, yep time to retreat I hadn't expected this outcome I thought the blond was softer, that she would react differently to the death of a friend. Well lesson learned next time keep the hostage alive longer.

Chloe pov

I stood panting over the dead werewolves body, turning I saw the witch vanish into thin air before my gaze finally landed on Danielle. I hadn't see her since before Lyle house but she had been a close friend before that almost sisters which was why I couldn't believe she hadn't told me she was a werewolf. Breathing in I could detect the slight woodsy scent under the stench of death that indicated she was a werewolf. With a sigh I realised we had some tidying up to do, we had two bodies on the front lawn and I was covered in blood. Arms curled around my waist and I jumped until I recognised the scent that filled my nose sinking back into Derek's arms I wrapped myself in the comfort he offered. Staring at the dead body of my childhood friend I realised we were going to need some help, and I was going to need to make some calls and use up some favours if I wanted everyone to come out alive.

Two hours later after we had buried the bodies in the woods behind my house, used the hose to get rid of the blood on the grass, and I had taken a shower to get the blood of I was hanging up the phone after speaking to a friend of mine. I had barley put the phone down before there was a faint whooshing noise turning I spotted Fran my friend I had been talking to "hey glad you could make it"

She nodded and glanced around straightening her coat and freeing her hair from the hood to fall in a honey brown waterfall of loose curls "not like I had anything better to do" the grin at the end of the sentence told me she was being sarcastic and I smiled and led her into the living room where everyone was whispering about the events of today.

Turning I introduced Fran to the rest of my friends "hey everyone this is Fran, she is a good friend of mine and a damn fine fighter, she is also a half demon with the power to teleport."

Simon perked up slightly and said "cool can you show us?"

Smirking Fran replied "yes" and then proceeded to not do anything

Simon looked confused "are you going to show us or not"

Grinning Fran responded "of course not"

Gaping Simon said "but you said…"

Fran cut him off saying "I said I could show you not that I would" before rolling her eyes and strolling into the kitchen and calling out "hey Chloe you got any food here,"

Smiling I replied "yeah help yourself"

I heard a distant 'thank you' followed by the fridge door opening and shutting again a few moments later then the same with the cupboards. Smiling and shaking my head I turned and bounded up the stairs then I paused outside my weapons room before pushing the door open and heading in, when I reached the far corner I lifted the lid on the small box, that seemed somewhat out of place amongst all the weapons, and removed the large gemstone pendent inside. I rubbed the stone smiling as the stone sprung to life the faded purple colour returning to the vibrant blue it had been when I took it off so many years ago. Lifting it I placed it back around my neck and I felt a sense of calm and peace wash over me, I hadn't felt this at peace since before I was turned. I had taken it off after I was changed as I hadn't felt I would need it with the fact that it had pretty much stopped working and it was quite recognisable, and I needed to blend in and not be noticed.

Shaking of the memories I turned and when to leave but there before me was Danielle's ghost, smiling she tilted her head to the side in an almost bird like manor and said "you can see me"

Blinking I responded "yeah I was a necromancer before I was turned into a werewolf, and I retained my powers"

"oh well why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know till I started seeing ghosts and that was the day I got carted off on the stretcher from school so I didn't exactly have a chance not that I would have said anything anyway "

"what why?"

"well I didn't know you were a werewolf and how would a normal person react to hearing ' I'm a necromancer and I can see ghosts'"

"oh yeah"

With a sigh I said "why don't you go and move on, I've heard the afterlife is great"

"really well in that case" she made to turn around and walk off but instead turned back and rolled her eyes and said "in a minute I wanted to say good bye to some people first you being one of them" smiling brightly she said "goodbye!" laughing I waved and she vanished leaving to say her other goodbyes I presumed.

Clutching my necklace I left the room descending the stairs and entering the living room I said "we need to find a way of stropping the Edison group for good"

There was a chorus of yes's and nods and then Simon spoke up "how?"

There was a long pause and i sighed rubbing at my forehead as I could feel a head ache coming on "I don't know"

Smiling Fran spoke "what if we blew up all their bases, taking as many of them out as we can?"

Thinking for a moment before I said "well it could work if we knew were all their bases were, but we don't"

"well then we find out don't we"

"I guess so, but how?"

"let them catch you and I will bust your asses out of there and find out the locations of their other bases from their computer system, simple really"

This was immediately met with shouts and curses, shaking my head I turned to Fran and said "I don't think anyone likes this idea"

Shrugging she said "fine we come up with something else then"

Smiling sadly I said "there isn't really another way is there"

looking down she said "ahh no not really well, I can't think of one anyway, at least not one that would bear information fast enough."

Flopping onto the couch I thought through the plan I little more and I found a way the plan could be better, "well not all of us have to be caught, just one and then everyone else can help in the rescue"

There was a beat of silence before may spoke up "this is definitely better a better idea this way it puts less people at risk."

Frowning Lydia jumped in "but who is going to let themselves get caught?"

Probably knowing what I was about to say Derek cut in "no Chloe!"

Scowling I said "why?"

"because it's too dangerous you could get hurt!"

Snorting I shook my head "too late, been there done that, and I am going end of discussion"

Growling Derek said "oh hell no you are not putting yourself in danger again, you have already been caught and besides how do we know they will take you to their base they didn't last time!"

Rolling my eyes I said "well they now know that you guys will come to rescue me so they know they will need to move me quickly or you will rescue me and they also know they are no match for all of us, so actually it would work best for it to be me as opposed to anyone else!" Scowling Derek grumbled but he couldn't really fault my logic, so he let it go for now. "well now all we need is an attack so I can be believably kidnapped and taken to their base."

Right on cue there was a loud boom outside laughing slightly Fran said "right on time!" and I laughed with her having had the same thought. Standing I headed to the door pulling it open a crack there standing outside was the witch from before as well as rose and cassie and a couple of …vampires by the look of it, _jeez how did they get vamps to help them they were notoriously self-centred and usually wouldn't get involved in anyone else's business Ash was an exception from what I could tell._ Frowning I yelled "what do you want?" _course I already knew that but hey it got the ball rolling didn't it?_

Scowling cassie spoke up "I want you and your friends!"

Mentally reminding myself not to grin I said "hmmm let me think about that" I pretended to think about it for a few seconds before continuing "you know I'm not sure that really a fair deal"

Letting out a frustrated scream the witch whose name I still didn't know threw a fire ball at me, slamming the door shut I winced when I felt the impact of the fire ball on the door. Re opening the door I peeped out and said "that was not very nice!" she snarled at me but didn't throw another fire ball.

Looking less than impressed cassie said "fine then how about we make you a deal that does seem fair?"

Pretending to genuinely think this one over I said "you can have me but only if you leave my friends alone." This was met by the pre organised disapproval of my friends shouting their discontent with this plan.

Cassie frowned but said "we want James back too and then if you come with us willingly we will leave your friends untouched, if you put up a fight at any point I am not bound to my word and we will come back and get your friends too"

Pushing the door open wider I went to step out when I was grabbed from behind and crush in a hug, stifling a squeak I said "get James and bring him out" then I wiggled my way free of Derek's hold and slipped out the house, and made my way over to them.

Looking me over rose said "where is James?"

Mentally rolling my eyes but externally keeping a perfectly blank expression I said "Derek is getting him from the cellar" not moments later James stumbled out of the house having obviously been shoved and strolled over to us.

Smirking he said "change of heart?"

Frowning I said "no just protecting the people I love"

He got this far away look and when his eye focused again he frowned but didn't say anything else. I was startled out of my thoughts when rose grabbed my left arm and cassie grabbed my right one then everyone else quickly grabbed a hand or arm forming a loose circle and then the witch from before and rose began chanting and suddenly the air started to get thin and the world swirled and danced before my eyes before everything went blissfully dark and silent.

* * *

 **hey sorry for the long wait for this chapter hope it was worth it I've had a very stressful weekend as I had a death in the family and I've been trying to help sort things out for the funeral and such but yeah I hope you enjoy.**

 **read and review pls. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe pov

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, I had been in here two weeks! What the hell was taking my friends so long, I was going nuts here. The doctors or should I call them crazy scientists kept poking and prodding and testing. The worst so far had been the regeneration test to see how far a werewolves regenerative powers went, but not only did they test me they also tried it out on a born werewolf and a normal made werewolf, and apparently I had the best healing capabilities of all of them. Then they started the experiments, they tried to make another necromancer a werewolf and she died then they tried giving a necromancer my blood before turning them the man they tried this on lasted a day before he died mid shift, not pleasant. Shifting my weight I grimaced at the pain that sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

I froze when I heard footsteps in the corridor outside my cell, definitely two sets then I heard voices "are you sure it this way?"

"yes I'm sure"

"really cos I feel like we've already been down this hallway"

"we are going the right way now stop bugging me, it's bad enough I'm stuck with mutt face I don't need you annoying me too!" god my mind must be playing tricks on me cos that sounded exactly like tori and Lydia and now that the voices were closer I could also pick out what sounded like the clicking of claws on the stone floor. Blinking I saw an odd blur of colour flash across my room, shaking my head I ignored it thinking I was going crazy. The voices got louder and louder till they were right outside my cell I glanced up and sure enough there was tori standing there with Lydia at her side and the huge black wolf I guessed to be Derek standing outside the bars of my cell. I stared feeling hope crawling up the back of my throat. Derek let out a confused huff and I realised he probably couldn't see me camouflaged as I was amongst the straw that was my bed and the ragged blanket that I slept under, moving slightly I winced at the pain the movement caused and I saw Derek's eyes catch the movement and the frown on his wolfish face deepened, scratching at the bottom of the cell.

Tori scowled "what now?"

Lydia looked into the cell but she clearly couldn't see me either "I don't just open it and we will see what has him so eager"

Tori rolled her eyes but approached the door and inserted a key card into the slot next to the door, and with a faint whoosh the door swung open, I stared in wonder for a moment at my freedom before Derek was blocking the sight with his huge head and body smiling broadly and ignoring the pain in my cheeks that this caused I waited and with a funny yelping bark noise her tackled me to the ground and started licking at my face fight the scream that working its way up my throat at the feeling of having a giant black wolf on top of my already broken ribs a faint groan escaped me and Derek backed of instantly terrified of hurting me. Taking slow deep breaths I let the pain fade slightly and with a smile I said "jeez took you guys long enough, what was the hold up?"

Tori gasped and said "oh my god Chloe is that you?"

Laughing slightly I groaned when that aggravated my ribs and said "the one and only"

Lydia let out a girlish squeal an ran over to me, as she got closer she gasped as she saw the wounds and scars littering my body "oh Chloe what happened?"

Shrugging I said "uh they had some things they wanted to find out, I have to admit it was interesting learning some of these thing about myself too."

Tori scowled and said "let me at 'em I want to kill the lot of them, the bastards!"

Grimacing I spoke up "um I would much rather go home thank you, do you know if Fran has got the info we need?" before tori could answer the blur of colour returned and when it stopped I saw it was Liz, gasping I said "Liz?"

Turning she spotted me and screamed "Chloe!" and practically bounced with glee "oh I'm so happy, if we didn't find you soon I was gonna start searching the ghost realms!"

Smiling I replied "it was a close one for sure, still not entirely sure were out of the woods yet but hey we'll get there"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor and I saw Simon, may, Grayson, ash, Fran and another girl I didn't know round the corner. The girl I didn't know had long blondish brown hair to her waist and large bluish green eyes they looked oddly familiar, then it clicked they reminded me of my eyes before I became a werewolf. They were the haunted eyes of a necromancer, smiling I said "well that explains Liz" they all looked confused and I nodded at the unfamiliar girl.

Smiling at me she said "hey my name is Shakira but most people call me Kira and I'm a…"

"a necromancer, I know."

I grinned at her and she looked taken aback "how did could you know that? Liz did you tell her"

Liz shook her head and Kira frowned

"your eyes"

she turned to face me shocked "what about my eyes?"

smiling I said "they reminded me of mine before I got turned into a werewolf."

She smiled back at me and we had a silent moment of appreciation for each other before I moved and winced slightly tis sent everyone into save Chloe mode and I was helped up and then everyone held onto Fran, Derek using his canine teeth and she teleported us out of the building, unfortunately as she was teleporting so many we didn't get far.

The was a shout from behind us and I saw gauds coming our way, everyone started fighting and I was nearly useless I managed to deflect a few blows aimed my way but I was barley standing so I was hardly helping. I head someone shout Derek's name and I turned in time to see a man raise a gun aimed right at Derek's chest. I don't know where the strength came from but one minute I'm on one side of the clearing outside the facility and the next I'm standing in front of Derek, at first I feel nothing and then I feel the burning in my chest, it missed my heart by about an inch but it didn't matter it must've had wolfs bane on it as I could feel the burning spreading through my body searing me from the inside out, crumpling to the ground I watched through hazy vision as Derek killed the gaud that had shot me and then there was people running and shouting and fire but I was so out of it I barely noticed. I did however notice when I felt my head being lifted and placed on something warm looking up I saw Derek in human form.

 _huh he must've changed_ , smiling up at him relieved I said "you're alright?"

"yes but Chloe why would you do that for me?"

"I love you" the words slipped out before I could stop them and then I realised they were true I did love him I wouldn't have done so if I didn't and there was no point in him not knowing before I died.

Tears pooled in his eyes and he said "you are not dying, don't you speak like your dying, it's just a gunshot he didn't get your heart and you're a werewolf you will heal, you will heal, you will heal" he kept repeating the last bit like a mantra, and I didn't have the heart to tell him the bullet had wolfs bane on or in it and I was going to die.

Derek pov

I was fighting a guard and I had just put him out for the count when I heard someone shout my name turning I saw another guard raise his gun to my wolf forms chest and prepare to fire when suddenly there was a blur of blond coloured hair and a bang. I was expecting to feel pain but I didn't that is until I opened my eyes that I hadn't realised I had shut and saw my Chloe standing in front of me, she let a soft sigh and crumpled to the ground I hated how her pale fragile looking body resembled a broken looking doll as she laid there lunging forward I ripped the guard who shots her limb from limb. When I was done I turned and shifted back into my human form, may magically clothed me I nodded my thanks briefly before running over to her, kneeling I lifted her head carefully and rested it in my lap stroking her hair back from her face her eyes fluttered open and she spoke her voice was quiet and strained sounding but I could just about make out her words "you're alright?"

Shaking my head at her selflessness I said "yes but Chloe why would you do that for me?"

Smiling she said "I love you"

The words echoed in my head she loved me after everything I had done she loved me. But wait the way she said that sound like a good bye she was not saying goodbye, she couldn't die she was a werewolf so I said as much "you are not dying, don't you speak like your dying, it's just a gunshot he didn't get your heart and you're a werewolf you will heal, you will heal, you will heal" I kept muttering the last bit willing it to be true, I had a feeling soothing wasn't right but I didn't know what, the sadness in her slowly closing eyes told me she knew she wasn't going to live and that scared me. Shouting "MAY!" I spotted here making her way towards me at my shout her pace increased and she reached me in seconds.

Crouching she said "what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but she shouldn't be like this she should already be healing but she's not she still bleeding and I don't know what to do."

Frowning she lifted her hand and held it above the wound on Chloe's shoulder, when she pulled back her hand she so heartbreakingly sad turning to face me she said "I'm so sorry Derek…"

I cut her off "no she can't be dying, she can't! she's a werewolf"

"Derek there is wolfs bane in her blood, that's why she isn't healing, I'm sorry but she is dying and she doesn't have long left I could heal the wound and stop the bleeding but it won't matter the wolfs bane will kill her before she could bleed out anyway. I'm sorry"

I listened to her words numb, staring at her face so peaceful and beautiful even dirty and half the weight she should have been she was stunning. Gathering her warm body closer I breathed deeply of her scent trying to embed the memory of it deep into my brain. I listened to Chloe's heart and I felt my own stutter in time with hers as it struggled to keep beating. It faltered again once, twice and then was silent I could distantly hear my own still beating as I let out a horrendous wail of grief and rage.

James pov

I watched the wolf's grief and rage over the loss of his mate, turning to Katlyn the witch that had helped us catch her in the first place as well as rose and cassie I said "you got your money now I'm done!"

Scowling cassie said "what do you mean you're done?"

"I mean I'm done I'm leaving, I'm not going to keep hurting people it's not right" I was still watching the grieving wolf out of the corner of my eye

"the hell you are"

Snarling I shifted and took off I was not going to hang around that lot anymore, we had inadvertently helped separate two mates permanently and I knew how that felt, I wouldn't stand for it. I wove through the trees as they chased me although from the sounds of it there was only two of them _where was the other one?_

Katelyn pov (same as the unknown from before)

I think James had the right idea leaving now we had our cuts now don't get me wrong and think I've gone soft too, I just have a feeling I wouldn't live long if I continued to hang around with rose and cassie so with as little preamble as possible I simply stepped backwards and while they took off after James I muttered a vanishing spell and disappeared.

turning I left the woods with the Edison groups base behind and made a beeline for the nearest mall, _time for a makeover, cant be recognised_ the nearest mall was a couple towns over to I dropped my invisibility and grabbed a taxi to the mall. once I was in the mall I headed straight for the hair salon and got my hair dyed a bright blond as well as finding some new cloths and buying a large selection of body sprays so I could confuse any werewolves that decided to try and track me down.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

Derek pov

it didn't get any easier, living without Chloe but I had to, to protect my family and friends. we destroyed all the Edison group bases and I hope that somewhere out there my Chloe is safe and happy.

kira approached me, "hey Derek I... I have someone who wants to talk to you."

"who?" I didn't really care it was probably Liz trying to make me feel better

"uh Chloe"

I froze, my Chloe was still here in limbo, I had never thought to ask kira if she could contact Chloe as I thought she would cross over straight away and would want to be left in peace "c...Chloe?"

smiling kira said "she said 'the one and only' and did like a funny little wave thing," I could picture her clearly I sighed if only I could see her one last time. I rubbed at the stone on Chloe's necklace which I had taken to wearing trying to make myself feel closer to her. then suddenly I saw her she was standing right in front of me staring up at me with an adoring smile on her face startled I jumped about a foot in the air and let out a startled yelp.

I saw Chloe bust up laughing and then look at me in confusion "you can see me?"

"and hear you apparently" I said

"how?"

"uh pass, I have no idea."

her gaze flickered down and landed on her necklace and a knowing smile graced her lips "who cares?" and then she drifted closer and reached for me, her arm passed trough and she sighed looking down.

"hey" when she looked up I smiled at her and said "so what it like being a ghost?"

she laughed and said "it actually kind of cool I went to see my dad and my old friends, I met up with my mum and we talked for a long time and now im hear to say my last and most important goodbyes."

"your leaving?"

"yeah I have to move on it not healthy to stay here too long and im taking Liz with me"

"oh, well what should I do? I don't really know how to function without you here"

smiling she said "I got wind of some other super naturals near Vancouver that could use some help"

smiling at her not so subtle hint that I should go help them I nodded and said "will you visit?"

smiling she nodded and said "tell the others I stopped by and said goodbye"

"I will, I love you Chloe"

"I know and I love you too Derek"

and then she vanished her body fading till it was no longer visible.

* * *

 **okay here is the next chapter and this story is about done I may write an epilogue I haven't decided just yet so read and review if you want another chapter if not I will probably just leave it like this.**


End file.
